


The Lost Child

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds something unexpected in a clothing rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a second part. It depends on what you dear readers think.

Matt was shopping at Marks & Spencer for some new clothes when he heard soft crying behind one of the clothing racks. He looked all around it, but couldn't find the source of the sound. It took him a moment to think to look _inside_ the rack. Parting the shirts, he was surprised to see a small girl who couldn't have been more than five. She had brown curls sprouting from her head that were tied in pigtails, and she was huddled in a ball.

"Hello, there. Are you lost?" He spoke softly so as not to spook her. He knelt down so he was eye level with her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Not supposed to talk to strangers." She sniffled shyly.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. My name is Matt, and if you tell me your name, I can help you find your mummy."

She stared at him with adorable big brown eyes. "I'm Salome."  
He gave her a kind smile and slowly held out his hand. She took it, and together they went to find the service desk to make an announcement for her mother. She never let go of his hand - it looked so tiny compared to his. Matt couldn't help but feel chuffed about this good deed that he was doing. 

When they finally found the desk, he explained to the older gentleman what was going on, and Salome gave her mum's name. A few moments later, a woman with a mane of golden curls came rushing to the desk. Salome ran to her with a look of pure happiness on her face. They embraced tightly, the mother with tears rolling down her cheeks and scolding her daughter to never run off again. Once the reunion was over, she stood up and walked over to Matt.

The woman's eyes were still glistening with unshed tears, the irises a beautiful shade of blue-green. She had full, pouty lips and a nicely shaped nose. He immediately found her very attractive, and wished he could have gotten to know her. He wondered if he should ask her to dinner, but it was obvious that the child had a father. He stole a glance to her left hand, but didn't see a wedding ring.

"Thank you so much for finding her. She nearly gave me a heart attack. I swear I can't look away for a second." She wiped her eyes, and held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Alex."

"Matt, and this was no trouble. Salome looks like such a sweet girl."

"She can be, when she's not running off."

"I'm sorry, mummy. I promise I'll never do it again."

"You can't scare me like that. You were really lucky that this nice young man found you."

Young. The word stuck in his mind for some reason. He didn't know Alex's age, but she didn't seem much older than he was. He was only 26, while she looked to be 30. She was very beautiful, even in the fluorescent lighting of the store. He was going to ask her to dinner. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but then she said that they should be going. Alex thanked him again, and walked away with her daughter. Away and out of his life, never to be seen again - or so he thought.

xXx

A few weeks later, he was shopping, this time at Tesco. As he was roaming the aisles, he caught a glimpse of familiar wild hair. He did a double take, and sure enough, it was Alex. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she had reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she read a soup can label. He smiled to himself and was trying to muster up the courage to talk to her when she began walking further down the aisle. 

He followed her at a distance, acting like he was interested in getting something from the shelves. It was nearly four minutes of trailing her that she finally stopped again, this time looking at laundry detergent. Matt saw his opportunity, and nonchalantly strolled up in front of her.

"Where's the little one?" He asked, startling her a bit.

"Pardon?"

"Your daughter, the little runaway." Alex looked at him with confusion. Of course she wouldn't remember, he thought. "A few weeks ago, at M&S, I found her hiding in a clothes rack."

Her eyes lit up then as a smile spread across her face, one that nearly made his heart stop. "Oh yes! You were the good samaritan. She's at home with her father, where she's safe."

"I hope she hasn't given you any more trouble."

"Not yet. I've been keeping her at home until I can trust her out with me again. Though, she does throw a terrible tantrum whenever I go out, and I can't bear to leave her."

"I bet. I'm sure your husband hates leaving her as well when he goes to work."

"Soon-to-be-ex-husband, actually." _Oh, thank the Lord, there's hope!_ "He works mainly from home. He's a journalist, so he's on the phone most of the time and can't very well pay close attention to her. Whenever I get back, Salome's usually made a mess for me to clean up."

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter, I'd be honored if you considered me." 

"That's very sweet of you to volunteer, but, no offense to you, I don't want a stranger to look after her."

"Then how about you get to know me over dinner sometime?"

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Her voice became deep and sensual, causing stirrings of arousal in certain places in Matt.

"Only if you agree to go out with me."

"I'm still technically married--"

"I'm not expecting anything more. It's just business."

"Why would you want to babysit a child that you don't know? You're not a pedofile, are you." She arched her eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that. I just want to help you in any way I can."

"But you know nothing about me." She giggled.

"Hence the dinner proposal. What do you say, Alex?" He gave her his best sad puppy face, silently praying that she said yes.

She sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a chance."

"Fantastic! When and where do you want to meet?"

"How about this Friday at 7? Yo! Sushi?"

"Sounds great. It was really nice to see you again."

"You too."

They parted ways again, and Matt couldn't wait for the weekend. He finished his shopping, not being able to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

xXx

When Friday rolled around, Matt was so ready. He spent nearly an hour in the shower making sure he was squeaky clean. It was the longest he'd ever spent in there since he was a young boy that had just discovered the joy of wanking. His sister always made fun of him for it, which he would always reply with, "Shut up, Laura! I know you let your boyfriend sneak in your bedroom late at night." That was the perfect piece of blackmail he had on her, and he used it to his advantage way more than he should have.

Once he got out and dried off, he brushed his teeth, cleaned his ears, and went to choose a casual yet kinda dressy outfit. He picked black trousers and a dark blue button-down shirt, finishing off with black boots. He kept his outrageously bright colored socks hidden in case she would think of him more like a boy instead of a man. Checking himself in the mirror, he flipped his fringe over to one side, deciding whether to let it dangle in his eyes or slick it back a little. He decided on the latter, and once it was perfect, he glanced at the clock to see he had twenty minutes to get to the restaurant. His flat was at least a fifteen minute drive. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a sports jacket, wallet, keys, and rushed out the door and into his car. He hoped that she would be late. If there was a God in Heaven, she would be late. 

Matt arrived in ten minutes as he had gotten lucky with some green traffic lights. He parked relatively close to the front door, and hurried inside, looking around for the tell-tale curls. When he didn't spot any, he asked the hostess if a woman came in looking for him. She said there hadn't, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was early. He found a seat at the bar where Alex was sure to spot him. 

A few minutes later, a blonde woman did come in. She looked like Alex, but her curls had been straightened. She smiled when she saw him, walking over to sit next to him. At first, he didn't know if it was her or not, but that smile was all he needed for confirmation. It was so unique and beautiful and bright, and it made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. He stood up as she sat down - to be polite, of course.

"I'm glad you could make it." He said.

"Well, after all, it is business." She replied.

"Yes, it is. Though, I'm still glad you didn't pass up the opportunity."

"So, you want me to give you a job. Tell me about yourself: where are you from?"

"Northampton, I was Head Boy at Northampton School for Boys, wanted to be a pro footballer but injured my back, so now I've decided to give acting a bit of a go, and I need a stable job until I get a gig."

"Where did you study drama?"

"National Youth Theatre."

"Do you have any previous experience with children?"

Shit, he thought. I knew this question would be coming. "Honestly, no I haven't, but I do have the energy to keep up with them. Also, if Salome needs someone to kick around a football with, then I'm her guy." He sighed as he didn't like the look on her face. "Look, Alex, I want to watch her in order to get to know you better. I found you attractive from the moment I saw you, even with your tear-filled eyes. If you do end up giving me the job, which I doubt you will, I'd gladly do it for free because I don't give a toss about the money. I just want to be around you and your daughter."

"Wow, that was more honesty than I was expecting. I'll give you a trial run for a week, and see where it goes from there."

"Oh, thank you, Alex! If we weren't in public, I'd kiss your feet."

She laughed, and Matt had never heard a more delightful sound. "There's no need for that, sweetie. Just consider it a thank you for finding Salome."

The rest of the evening was spent eating and drinking (not too much since they had to drive back to their homes), and neither of them could remember a time when they'd had so much fun. Matt scolded her about straightening her hair, which made her laugh again. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, and couldn't wait until Monday to begin the test-out. 

Once they finished their meals, Matt paid the check, and they walked out together. He saw her to her car, wishing her a good night before returning to his. He drove home with a smile on his face, and excitement in his heart for next week. How difficult could a four year old be?

xXx

By the end of the day on Monday, Matt discovered they could be quite difficult (and he was only watching her for a few hours while Alex ran errands). Her soon-to-be-ex-husband had to fly off for an interview somewhere. He didn't catch where as he was too busy getting lost in Alex's eyes and glancing down at her lips as she spoke, nodding occasionally to act like he was listening. 

Salome had started off being a perfect little angel. She was so shy around him, and it was adorable, but somewhere along the line, things went wrong. She had wanted another bowl of ice cream for her afternoon snack (though Matt knew he shouldn't have let her have it in the first place). He just couldn't resist her adorable pout that would make him jump off a bridge if she asked him to. Like mother, like daughter, he thought.

Once the word 'no' had pierced into her brain, her face crumpled into sadness, and Matt felt so guilty that he wanted to break down and just give it to her. He held firm though, even when she began wailing. Kneeling down, he tried to grab her hand, but she swatted him away, running down the hallway to her bedroom. He wondered if he should follow her, but decided that he should give her some space. 

Fifteen minutes went by and he went to find her, opening her door and seeing her curled into a ball on her bed, seemingly asleep. He smiled to himself, walked into the room, knelt next to the bed, and stroked her hair softly. Salome rolled over to face him, her eyes still shining with tears.

"Matty, I'm sorry I lost my temper." Her voice was quiet and a bit hoarse from her earlier shouting.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I just hope you understand why I said no to the second helping."

"Because the first one was enough?"

"Yes, and I shouldn't have let you have it. You're a growing girl and you need more healthy snacks to make you big and strong."

"I know. That's what mum keeps telling me. But I'm just a little kid, I'm supposed to like sugar."

Matt smiled. "Yes, you should, but you can't like it too much." He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Do you want a nap, or do you want a snack that's better for you?"

"Well, I am still hungry." They shared a smile, and Matt felt warmth blooming in his chest. "Can I have a ride to the kitchen?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, poppet." 

He turned around to let her climb on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his stomach. She was so light that he could lift her with no problem - she didn't even agitate his back injury. Walking to the kitchen, he stopped to admire the photos that hung in the hallway. They were of Salome when she was a baby, showing the progression of her growing up. 

The first one was of Alex holding her when she was just born and probably only a few minutes old. The look of love and happiness in her eyes as she held her newborn daughter made his heart clench. Gazing at the picture, he knew that whatever happened between the two of them, if he did get to court her or not, she would never look at him in the same way. Though, he still had a bit of hope, and no matter how things went, he'd never let go of that.

"My mum really loves me, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. She doesn't make up these rules for you if she didn't. Seeing the way she looks at you in every photo is proof of how much she loves and cares for you."

"I really love her too, even if she can be bossy."

"Will you promise me you'll be a good girl for her?"

"I promise."

With that, they continued down the hall and to the kitchen. He let her choose her snack, which was apple and orange slices. He arranged them on a plate and let her eat them on the sofa as they watched tele together. When she was done, she set the plate on the coffee table and snuggled into his side with a yawn. She quickly fell asleep, and Matt felt proud of himself for doing such a good job. Alex came home about thirty minutes later, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry, she's not dead." He joked.

"Would you help me put her to bed?" She asked, hanging her purse on the hook by the front door.

"Yeah."

He lifted the sleeping girl gently, carrying her back down the hall to her bedroom. Alex followed him and snuck in before him to pull the covers back. He set her down, hearing her sigh a bit as she curled into a ball. Alex pulled the blankets up around her, tucking her in snugly. They left the room, pulling the door closed, but leaving it open just a little bit.

"She'll want to say goodbye to you, so would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd be honored to. Can I help cook?"

"Sure, darling."

Matt flushed at the term of endearment, just like on Friday when she'd called him sweetie. Such sweet words from such a beautiful mouth, though deep down he wondered what such naughty words would sound like coming from the same mouth as he teased her into sexual frustration, or pounded into her so hard she'd barely be able to walk the next day. He pushed those thoughts aside so he wouldn't end up having an embarrassing reaction.

They got to the kitchen, and Alex asked him what he would like. He said that he wasn't picky, he would eat whatever she wanted to cook. She smiled at him, cupping his cheek gently, and brushed her fingers along his jaw when she pulled away. The sensation of just a soft gesture made him shiver a bit, but he passed it off as a chill. I may be a better actor than I thought, he reflected silently as he helped her retrieve a mixing bowl from the top shelf of the cupboard.

Alex had decided on a chicken pot pie to use up the leftover veggies from the night before. She grabbed the ingredients from the fridge and warmed them up in a pot of boiling water while she made the dough for the crusts. Matt watched over them intently, as if they'd burn if he looked away for a second. She also had him make the gravy and brown the chicken pieces, which he found a bit difficult having to keep track of three things. 

Once everything was ready, she mixed the veg, gravy, and chicken together and spooned it into the pie plate. Putting on the top crust, she pushed it into the preheated oven and set the timer. She then poured the two of them a glass of wine and retired to the living room as they waited for supper to bake.

"I really appreciated you watching Salome today. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding, but we got it sorted out. I think she likes me. She calls me 'Matty'. She's such a sweet little girl."

"I like you too, Matt. You're a very nice man, though I can't help but think that you're just using my daughter to get to me." Alex smirked behind the rim of her glass.

"Would you be angry if I was? Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy being around her, it's just, I really like you as well, and I was hoping you'd agree to another date with me some night."

"Oh, so last Friday was a date?" She giggled, making him blush deeply.

"I like to think it was. I know you're in the middle of a divorce so I won't push anything on you. We can just be friends for now and see where it goes."

"I'd like that."

She smiled sweetly at him, and he returned it, his heart pounding in his chest because of her Cheshire cat grin. Suddenly, they heard the padding of little feet coming down the hall. Salome appeared from around the corner, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She gasped when she saw Matt on the couch, and she pounced on him to give him a hug.

"You're still here!" She said into his shirt.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. Besides, your mum invited me for dinner."

"Thank you, mummy!" The girl said, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face in the mass of blonde curls.

"You've bewitched my daughter, Matthew."

"What can I say, my childish personality makes me the perfect babysitter. Though, I can be mature when I need to be."

"I'm sure you can." Alex replied, her voice making the response sound far more sexual than it needed to be.

"Would you like to find out?" He flirted back.

Just then, the oven dinged, alerting them that supper was ready. The three went to the kitchen, and Salome climbed up on the stool of the island counter, while her mother served the food in a small bowl for her. It was letting off a thick steam, so she knew she'd have to let it cool for awhile. The two adults got their helpings, and took seats on either side of the child.

It was a nice dinner. Matt felt like he was almost part of the family, and he made a vow to make Alex his. He would do anything for her because, he had to admit, that he was falling for her her and falling hard. The worst thing that could happen is she could reject him, and he knew that would crush his heart into millions of pieces. He hoped that would never happen, but she had been flirting with him earlier, hadn't she? Or was that part of his wishful thinking?

"Matt?" A quiet voice was bringing him out of his thoughts. "Matt? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. This food is delicious!"

Alex giggled at him, and decided not to press things further. She really liked him. He was great with Salome, and with the divorce with Florian, the child would need someone like him to distract her from the changing of her home life. She'd never really sat her down and discussed how she felt about her parents splitting up because she dreaded to, but she knew she needed to sometime. She should explain that things wouldn't change much, and she'd still see her dad every other weekend.

"Alex?" A deep voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm just a bit tired."

Once their bowls were empty, they were set in the sink to wash up later. After an hour of television, Salome was put back to bed once she brushed her teeth. Matt and Alex tucked her in together, both kissing her goodnight. He offered to help her with the dishes, but she assured him she could handle it. She sent him home with a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for doing her the favor of watching her daughter for the afternoon. He smiled as he left, his cheek still tingling where her lips had touched him, that reward being so much better than money.

xXx

Over the next month, Matt spent every day with his two favorite girls. He couldn't have been happier when they were together, and he couldn't have been more upset than when he had to leave, though he knew he was coming back the next day. He had grown to love both of them deeply, but he was still no closer to making Alex his. They went on a few more dates when Florian came back, but everything was pretty friendly.

He had been too distracted to focus on his acting career, but he got a call from his agent one day telling him that the BBC wanted him to audition to be the eleventh Doctor on Doctor Who. He couldn't believe it, and after he hung up, he immediately called Alex to tell her the wonderful news. She couldn't have been happier for him, assuring him that he would definitely get the part. He told her not to raise his hopes, making her giggle, the musical sound caressing him even through the phone.

The day came for the audition, and he'd never been more nervous. He bounced his knee rapidly as he sat in the plastic chair going over his lines as he waited to be called. When he finally was, he stumbled into the room, facing a table with four people sitting behind it. The man in the middle was the new show runner, Steven Moffat. He was the man Matt would have to impress, and he planned on doing so. This was the role of a lifetime, and he just had to have it! In his head, he thought that getting the part would make Alex want him. To others it would have sounded silly, but to Matt it wasn't.

He acted his arse off in the audition, showing them great energy and child-like wonder as he said his lines. It was like he could hear the Doctor's voice in his head, and he became the embodiment of him (as if he was actually real). At the end, they seemed really impressed with him, and they'd let him know. Matt hoped everything had gone well because he really needed this job. He wanted Alex to be proud of him.

A realization hit him just then: if he did get the part, he'd have to move to Cardiff, and who knew when he'd get to see his girls. This was quite a dilemma that stressed him out to no end. When he got back to his flat, he toed off his shoes, and sank down on the sofa. He thought about the audition, sort of hoping that he hadn't impressed Steven as much as he initially hoped. His cell phone rang suddenly, startling him. He answered, expecting it to be his agent, but there was a familiar female voice on the other end.

"Hello, Matty." Salome greeted in her high-pitched, excited tone.

"Hello, poppet. What are you doing on your mum's phone?"

"Talking to you, obviously." He laughed at his stupid question, and her witty answer. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I was wondering, um, when you were finally going to ask my mum out."

If he had been drinking something, it would have been spit halfway across the room. "Where did this come from?"

"You remember the first day you watched me, and we were looking at the pictures of me and mummy in the hallway? When you look at her, you have the same look in your eyes that she does in them." A pause. "Do you love her, Matty?"

"Yes, I do. Very much, but things between us are complicated."

"Why? Because my daddy's leaving?"

"Yes. Your mum should have some time to heal before she starts seeing someone new."

"But you're not new."

She had him there. He couldn't believe he'd just been outsmarted by a four year old. Maybe she was right, and he needed to hurry up and make a move. Otherwise, he might lose out on the opportunity. Just then, he heard another voice on the other end. It was Alex scolding her daughter about stealing her phone. Her voice got louder as she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex." Matt greeted excitedly.

"Oh, darling, it's you. The little troublemaker nicked my phone, though it's kind of a good thing because I wanted to talk to you about something. Could you come over for a bit? We're ordering pizza."

"You don't need to bribe me with food, you daft woman. I'd live on air as long as I'm around you."

"Silly boy." She giggled. "I'll see you when you get here, then."

They hung up, and Matt put his shoes back on quickly, pocketed his phone, and rushed over to her house, making it there in record time. She had a warm smile when she opened the door to invite him in. She told him to take a seat on the sofa, and he tried to figure out what kind of talk this would be. He knew it would be serious after she told Salome to go play in her room, sitting down next to him.

"Am I in trouble for something?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No, you've done nothing wrong." She assured him, patting his knee. He could tell she was nervous. "How was the audition?" She asked to change the subject.

"It went really well, I think. Though now I'm hoping I don't get the part because it means I won't be around to look after Salome." He looked down at his lap sadly, bringing a hand up to brush his fingers through his fringe.

"I'll never find another babysitter as wonderful as you." Alex replied, grabbing his hand. "I couldn't have asked for a better one, or a better friend."

There was that word again. _Friend_. The sound of it as it left her mouth was like a punch in the heart. He thought back to Salome's words, and how he needed to stop being such a coward and make a move already. Consequences be damned! Looking up at her again, her green eyes were sparkling, her pupils dilated in the dim lighting. Her lips were spread in a kind smile, and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and kissed her.

She gasped in surprise, and he was afraid that she'd pull away from him. To his surprise, she didn't. Instead she melted into him, letting out a soft hum as her lips parted and her tongue flicked out to tease him. He opened his mouth, slipping his own tongue into her mouth, whimpering at the taste of her. He suddenly wanted to taste her everywhere. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Alex's lips were red and a bit swollen, and his were no doubt the same.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You're going through a divorce--"

"It's alright, darling. I wanted you to. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time, but I was too afraid. Not of being rejected, because I know of your obvious feelings for me. I just thought it was too soon. I mean, it still is a bit right now, but somehow I don't care. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, and touch you, and hold your hand... and even, eventually, make love to you."

"I've wanted all of those things since I first saw you. That's why Salome called me, to ask why I hadn't asked you out yet."

They shared a laugh. "That nosy little girl."

"She just wants you to be happy, and I want to make you happy, Alex."

"I don't doubt that you will."

They shared another kiss before she ordered the pizza. The child was allowed back out from her room, and she jumped for joy when they told her that they were going to begin a proper romantic relationship, hugging them both tightly. The three of them played a game of Salome's choosing until the food arrived. Matt offered to pay, ignoring Alex's protesting, telling her to think of it as another date.

They ate right on the living room floor, talking about Matt's audition and how nervous he had been. He expressed his fears of not being able to make the relationship work once he had to move to Cardiff. Alex said that she would visit him every weekend, bringing her little girl when she wasn't with her father. He secretly looked forward to the weekends without Salome. 

Once they finished eating, they resumed their game until it was Salome's bedtime. They tucked her in together, like they had all month since he started watching her. Matt and Alex walked back out to the living room, cleaning up the mess on the floor. He put the plates in the sink, while she put the leftovers in the fridge.

"You know, I never asked you what you did for a living."

"I'm an actress." She said, giggling when his jaw dropped.

"Really?" He just now remembered why the name Alex Kingston sounded so familiar.

"Yeah, though project offers aren't coming as much as they used to. That's where I've been going while you stay with her, to auditions. Truthfully, I've been thinking of packing it in so I can be with her and get a regular nine to five job, but I would miss acting. Do you think that's selfish? Wanting to put my career over my little girl?"

"You love them both, and you'll still have her to come home to."

"I know, but I missed so much when she was a baby because I was away filming, and I hated being away from her. I had to fight so hard to get her, and I missed so many important things because of work." She sighed. "If only Florian would have wanted another child that I could have been there for, but Salome was my first, and now only, probably."

"Why didn't he want another one?"

"Because of everything we had to go through to have her. I can't get pregnant, you see. It took a couple years of hormone shots and in vitro fertilizations to finally conceive her. Though, as much as I want another baby, I don't want to go through all that again. Neither did Florian. That's why we eventually split up."

"I'm really sorry, Alex. At least you have one child that you can love with all of your heart." She closed the distance between them to hug him tightly. He took a secret sniff of her hair, his mouth nearly watering at the floral fragrance of it. "If I get the role of the Doctor, maybe I could put in a good word for you with Steven Moffat."

"I already have a good word with him. I've had a character on Doctor Who named River Song."

"Blimey! I'll have to do my research then. Any chance for a comeback?"

"Probably not, she died in the second episode she was in."

"It's sci-fi, though. Anything is possible."

"You're right, darling." She stretched up a bit to give him a kiss.

He helped her wash the dinner plates, and left to return home. He wanted to ask if he could stay, but thought that it might be too forward since they had only just become official. When he returned home, he went straight to bed, dreaming sweetly of Alex.

xXx

A few days later, Matt got a call from his agent telling him that he got the part of the Doctor. He was so shocked that he couldn't think of anything to say for the longest time. He finally thanked him and hung up. He paced around his flat for awhile, letting the news sink in. Overnight he would go from being a nobody to one of the biggest stars in Britain. He'd have to get used to seeing his face on the cover of all the magazines.

Once he'd thought about everything, he called Alex first to tell her. She was genuinely happy for him, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. When he got off the phone with her, he called his parents. They were both excited for him as it was finally his 'big break'. As soon as the excitement wore off, he was suddenly scared to death. How could he possibly fill David Tennant's shoes? There was the weight of ten other Doctors and forty-six years of the show on his shoulders. Everything was riding on this and he couldn't fuck it up.

He had to go to Cardiff that Friday, so on Thursday he went over to Alex's to take her to dinner. Florian had Salome over at his new apartment so they would be alone. The possibilities of what might happen when they returned made his heart beat faster, his palms sweat, along with heat and a little excitement course through his veins. He took her to her favorite French restaurant - a bit pricey, but nothing was too expensive for Alex. 

The food was delicious (as it was a four star establishment), and very filling. They both had to take home doggy bags. When they returned to her apartment, they put the leftovers in the fridge, Alex asked him if he wanted some wine, and he nodded. She filled two glasses and they relaxed on the sofa, just listening to the silence of the place without Salome.

"I really am proud of you, sweetie." Her voice cut through the air, startling him a bit. "To be honest," She scooted closer to him, "After my first marriage failed so horribly, I swore off actors."

"What made you change your mind with me?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you that I find intriguing. Your face looks so young, but yet your eyes look so old. I've never met anyone like that."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman in the universe. How old are you? 28? 29?"

"Oh, darling, you flatter me. I'm 42, actually. Does that put you off me?"

"No, of course not. I don't care how old you are."

"How old are you? 12?" She giggled.

"26."

"Bloody hell! That's a..." She paused to do some math in her head, with the help of her fingers. "A 16 year age difference!

"Does it bother you?" He looked down at his lap, not wanting to see the shocked look on her face anymore. She curled her finger under his chin to lift his head up, an expression of kindness on her face now.

"I don't mind if you don't. Though, if the press finds out about us, I'll be awarded the title of 'cougar'."

"You'll be the sexiest one ever." He flirted.

She kissed him then, waisting no time in thrusting her tongue into his mouth. They shared a low hum as things got more heated between them. Matt could feel arousal stirring in his groin, while Alex felt moisture pooling between her legs. He wrapped his arm around her, lifting her into his lap. She straddled his thighs, lowering herself down onto the growing bulge in his trousers, breaking the kiss to breathe.

"When do you leave for Cardiff?" She panted.

"Tomorrow."

"Then come to my bedroom and let me give you something to remember me by until we can see each other again."

She climbed off him, took his hand, and lead him on wobbly legs to her room. He couldn't help slapping her arse on the journey there, taking pleasure in her squeak of surprise. Once inside, she pushed him down on the bed, climbed on top of him, and began working on unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed every inch of skin on his chest, hearing him giggle from the tickling of her curls.

She continued down his stomach, adding little nips and bites to his unmarked skin. She needed to fix that. When her chin hit the waistband of his trousers, she knelt onto the floor to unbuckle his belt. Undoing his fly as well, he lifted his hips to allow her to remove them, carelessly tossing them over her shoulder so she didn't have to look away from the stiff, thick length outlined by his tight-fitting briefs.

 She stroked him gently through the fabric, listening to him groan and thrust into her hand. Leaning over him, she then kissed her way along the shaft, leaving behind faint red lipstick prints. His sounds got louder as she continued to tease him. Finally, she got sick of the anticipation and pulled them down his legs, watching his cock spring back up and slap against his stomach.

"It's so... majestic." She breathed as she rubbed it with her palm before clutching it in a firm grasp. "How long have you wanted my lips wrapped around it?"

"Since I first saw you. They're so plump and full, great for kissing, and I'm sure even better for blow jobs."

"Let's find out." She purred as she leaned down to take him in her mouth.

Matt grunted loudly as his cock was suddenly surrounded in wet warmth. Alex circled her tongue around the tip before sliding down the shaft as far as she could go, which was about half way. He resisted the urge to thrust up over and over, fucking her mouth until he came, but he didn't want to choke her. She took turns bobbing her head, then extracting him to lick and suck his balls. He could feel them tightening, and he knew he was close to his release.

"Alex, love, if you want me inside you, you're going to have to sto-- ugh, fuck! Yes, that's it. Suck my cock, baby." His mouth had a mind of its own when she took him in again.

She giggled, the sound muffled, but he still heard it. She continued for at least five more minutes - sucking, licking, teasing, and pumping - until he let out a cry, flooding her mouth with his release. She swallowed everything, still getting a few more squirts until he was spent. Pulling back, she looked up at him from between his legs with a wicked smirk. He sat up, wiping away a drop of his cum from the corner of her mouth, letting her clean it off.

"Mmm, so good. I want more." She whined, looking at his now soft cock.

"It's your turn now. Let me undress you."

Alex stood up and gave him room to rise as well. He walked to her, reaching around her back to unzip her dress. Much to his pleasure, she wasn't wearing a bra or knickers underneath. He felt himself already starting to become hard again just looking at her naked, gorgeous, luscious curves. Her breasts were the perfect size for his hands, as he found out when he cupped one. Her waist was small, flaring out into wide hips and strong thighs. He couldn't wait to have her legs wrapped around his back as he thrust into her.

"Are you familiar with any of my previous work, Matthew?"

"I can't say that I am." That was a lie. He'd spent his late teens wanking to Moll Flanders. He was very familiar with her breasts and sounds she made in bed, he just needed to find out if they were real. "You sure as hell don't have the body of a 42 year old." He ran his hands down her hips, reaching around to cup her arse.

"You naughty boy." She giggled wickedly.

"Let me show you how naughty I can be." He growled, lifting her up, and dropping her down, length-wise, on the bed so her head could rest on the pillows.

Covering her body with his, he kissed his way down her honey-colored skin, licking and sucking her breasts. She arched her back into him with a soft moan as he circled his tongue around her stiff nipple. Taking it in his mouth, he nibbled it gently, only painful enough to be pleasurable. Her sounds got louder, and he moved on to the other hard peak, lavishing the same treatment on it. They were such a lovely dusky color, and her areolas were perfectly round.

When he finished, he continued down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. He bit lightly at her pelvic bone, soothing the mark with his tongue. Much to her displeasure, he by-passed her sex, instead lavishing kisses and teasing licks to her inner thighs. He sucked dark red marks on her skin, soothing them with his tongue while she groaned above him in frustration.

"What's wrong, Alex? Getting impatient?"

"I didn't take this long to put your cock in my mouth." She grumbled in response.

"It's not my fault you smell so good." He took an audible sniff of her musky scent.

"I taste even better, darling." She purred, reaching down to dip a finger into her dripping sex and bring it up to her mouth, letting out a hum.

"You saucy minx." He growled, finally allowing himself to lick her.

Matt teased her by licking a line up her slit, finding some wetness on her outer labia. He then blew cool air onto the glistening skin, taking pleasure in her shiver. She lifted her hips with a whimper in a plea for him to get on with it. He giggled as he parted her sex, his cock stirring back to life as he gazed at the wet, pink folds in front of him. He leaned down to lick her clit with the flat of his tongue, taking pleasure in her gasp as her fingers gripped his hair.

"Oh god, darling, yes." She breathed. "I want more." Matt smiled against her skin as he slipped two fingers inside her. "No, I want you."

He moved up to kiss her lips as he reached into the bedside drawer for a condom. After tearing it open, he rolled it down his cock and slowly sheathed himself inside her, both of them sharing a moan. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began a slow pace, pressing kisses to her neck. Alex's hands roamed over his body as they rocked together gently.

"You feel so amazing, love." Matt breathed in her ear, feeling her body shiver. "I've waited so long for this."

"We've only known each for a little over a month." She replied.

"I know but... "He sighed and stopped his thrusts. "When you asked if I was familiar with your previous work, I lied. I've known of you since I was a boy, and I always fancied you ever since I first saw you. I'm sorry, Alex. I just didn't want you to think I was one of those fans that wanked to you, but the truth is... I am." He then moved away from her, ashamed by his confession. As he stood up to get dressed again, she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home. I really am sorry."

"You're not going anywhere."

"But I thought--"

"Just shut up, you silly idiot, and come back to bed." She smiled, and it warmed his heart to see that she wasn't angry or disgusted.

He practically dove into her outstretched arms, and they tussled a little until Alex dominated him. She straddled his hips as his hands rested on her waist, groaning when her wet sex slid up and down his cock as she teasingly moved over him. Kneeling up, she grasped the hard length to impale herself onto it, sighing audibly as she stretched around him.

"Oh god, you feel much better in this position." Matt breathed through gritted teeth as her tight muscles squeezed around him.

She giggled and set a medium pace, his hands helping her up and down his shaft. Her breasts bounced at every downward stroke, but she leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, their shared moans muffled in each others mouths. Matt rolled them over so he could be on top, keeping up with the speed she had set. Her inner muscles were contracting around him so he reached between them to rub at her clit in hopes to bring her off first as he was dangerously close to his climax.

It worked, and Alex was screaming her release as she clawed at his back. He followed her a second later, emptying himself into the condom before collapsing on top of her. He remained inside her as they both caught their breath, her sighing when he slipped out to lay next to her on his back. He removed the used sheath, tied it off, and dropped it in the small garbage bin on his side of the bed. She snuggled into his side, pressing kisses to his shoulder, moving up until she met his lips.

"I'll miss you when you're gone." She said softly.

"I'll miss you too, and Salome."

"She'll be sorry to see you go, but I'll get her through it."

"I know you will. You're one of the best mums I know... apart from my own, of course."

"And you're one of the best babysitters I've ever known. You'll make a wonderful father some day." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she said the last part, and Matt held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know it's too early to be thinking about it, but I know you'll probably want children. I can't give you that."

"I'm sure as long as I have you and Salome, I'll be perfectly happy. I would like children of my own, but I'd settle for being someone's step-father."

"I don't want you to settle for anything. Your big break begins tomorrow, and I want you to get the most out of everything: your career, life, and relationships."

"I want to be with you, Alex. I don't care that you can't give me children of my own. I know you're thinking that I'm still young and don't really know what I want, but I do know for sure that I want you. Nothing is going to change that."

"I'd like to be with you as well, but I don't want to hold you back from being happy."

"You won't, I promise."

They shared a kiss before falling asleep. In the morning, they woke up slowly, smiling sleepily at each other. Alex initiated a kiss that lead them to a frantic coupling. Once it was over, they took a shower together, washing the other gently. After they got out and dried off, Matt got dressed while Alex just put on a robe and went to the kitchen to make him a quick breakfast.

"Oh god, I wish I didn't have to leave." He moaned through his first bite. "This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it."

"Can I just stay here forever and ever?"

"I wish you could, but the first day of the rest of your career starts today. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

"What if I'm not good enough? I know people are expecting me to fail, and I'm scared to death that they won't like me. Who the hell can fill David's shoes?!"

Alex pulled him in for a tight hug, his head resting on her chest to breathe in her calming lavender scent. "You'll be brilliant and amazing, and I'll be there with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a call from Steven a few days ago and he said he was bringing back River Song. He wants someone who knows how things work to help the new actors that are probably terrified."

Matt laughed. "That's an understatement. Did you tell him about us?"

"No, and I'm not really sure what our character's relationship is going to be yet."

"I bet you're my wife. The Doctor would be a complete idiot not to want you."

"Spoilers..." Alex replied simply, making him laugh again.

"So, when are you supposed to start filming?"

"I'm supposed to go to Cardiff sometime in the next month--" She was interrupted by a whine coming from Matt. "What?"

"Can you drive up with me today? I don't want to go alone. I want you on set with me for moral support."

"Darling, you're a big boy. You'll be absolutely fine until I get there. Do you forget I have a little girl to look after?"

"I know. Forget it, I'll be ok... all alone. I'll try not to set fire to the kitchen." He mumbled as he looked at the ground forlornly.

"Ugh, alright! I'll call Florian and tell him to watch Salome for an extra week. I'll stay just until you get settled in." He beamed at her, pulling her in for another hug. "I hate you sometimes, you know?"

"No, you don't."

xXx

It took him two weeks to 'settle in'. Alex wasn't angry, she enjoyed spending time with him, but she was starting to miss her daughter. Matt could tell, and he felt guilty for keeping her here, like a prisoner. She went with him to the set and watched him be as brilliant as she knew he would be, along with Karen and Arthur who had no reason to be terrified of the roles. They all would be amazing, and thankfully with her assurance, they were starting to believe it as well.

Matt and Alex still had time to make love occasionally, even with his long hours. One night they were in bed enjoying the afterglow, snuggling comfortably as their eyes were slowly drooping shut. Alex was just about to fall asleep when his voice startled her.

"As much as I hate to say it, I want you to go back to London. Go be with Salome."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm settled in fine now. I'll miss you like crazy, but you have other responsibilities other than watching over me."

"Who's going to cook for you?"

"I'll manage somehow. That was take-away is for. Unless you're afraid you'll start to miss me too..." He smirked when she smacked him lightly.

"Of course I'll miss you, darling. My bed won't be the same without you."

"Neither will mine. Could I call you before I go to sleep so I can keep your voice fresh in my mind?"

She simply nodded, gave him a kiss, and pressed deeper into his side as they both fell asleep. She was woken up the next morning to his warm and loving kisses on her neck, slowly trailing down to her chest. 

"Good morning to you, sweetie." She purred as she raked her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh, no talking." He replied as he moved over her, pressing his lips to hers.

He was already hard, as she could feel against her thigh, and her body hummed at the feel of his bare skin against her own. Alex arched into him as her hands roamed his back, moaning at the passionate kisses they shared. He broke away to brush his lips down her body, taking her stiff nipples into his warm, wet mouth when he encountered her breasts.

Continuing down, Matt settled his head between her thighs, deeply inhaling the delicious musky scent of her arousal before licking her clit. She gasped as her hips jolted off the bed slightly, and he giggled throatily as he held them down. His thumbs spread her labia apart, examining the pink glistening flesh before sucking the engorged bud into his mouth.

Alex moaned and writhed above him when he inserted two fingers inside her tight heat. She came violently as he massaged her g-spot for a few minutes, her womb flooding with new wetness. Matt sat up then, licking his fingers clean smugly as she watched him with darkened eyes. She panted as she stared at him, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Once he was, she grabbed him and pulled him back on top of her, reaching between them to guide his hard cock inside her.

"Condom?" He asked.

"Don't need one." She replied.

They both shared a pleased groan when he sheathed himself in her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began a slow pace. It gradually sped up with her prompting and Alex dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her. She met every one of his thrusts until they both found their release together, his hot cum flooding her this time. 

"Just so you know, I didn't start that hoping to make you stay." Matt said as he laid beside her, her head resting on his shoulder and her warm breath ghosting over his skin when she giggled.

"Of course not, darling. Though it would have worked if you had."

"Really?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, and I would stay forever if I didn't have other people to take care of."

"I know." He snuggled closer to her, letting out a content sigh. "I love you, Alex." He hadn't meant to say that, and her body stiffened against his as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's alright. No harm done." She replied breezily, though her body still hadn't relaxed.

"I can tell it's not alright. I don't expect you to say it back, but I did mean it. I've loved you for awhile now, even before we slept together. Believe it or not, Salome was the one who made me realize my feelings. You've got yourself a really special little girl, Miss Kingston, and I'm so glad to know the two of you."

"We've been blessed by you. I actually think it was fate that brought us together. You were meant to find her that day to bring happiness into both our lives, and I'll be forever grateful. Divorces are hard on children and I don't think Salome would have been able to get through it if it wasn't for you. I know I wouldn't have, but she's stronger than I am--"

He silenced her with a kiss, and it immediately deepened into another round of lovemaking before the finally got up, had a shower, and got Alex out the door and to the train station. He nearly cried when she left the warmth of his arms, and wished he could be going back with her. It he had refused this role, this moment wouldn't be happening, but he was the Doctor and he had to get through it, even if it meant being apart from Alex and his favorite child.

xXx

A few days later, he was enjoying a morning off when his phone rang. He smiled brightly when he saw Alex's face light up the screen and pressed answer after the first ring, but the voice who answered wasn't who he had been expecting.

"Hello, Doctor." Salome squealed. 

"Hello, poppet! Did you steal your mummy's phone again?"

"Yes, but it's for a reason: we both miss you like crazy! When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, hopefully this weekend. Though, to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll be able to visit you." He said sadly.

"Why? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I do, I love you both very much, but... it's complicated."

"Mummy's been acting weird since she got back. Did anything happen?"

How could he explain to a four year old that he said the L word way too soon and had made Alex uncomfortable? He wasn't sure Alex would want to see him because she hadn't called or texted him the past three days. Granted he had been busy filming, but she didn't even reply when he texted her. On the rare times she did, it was only one or two words. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again.

"I said something to her that made her sad."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I loved her."

"Why would that make her sad? She should be happy."

"It's not that easy, poppet. She's trying to get over your dad, and it was too soon for me to say it."

"Salome Violetta!" The child's reply was interrupted by her mother's scolding voice, making Matt jump when he heard it.

"Sorry Matty, I gotta go now."

"Alright, feel free to call me anytime, with your mum's permission, of course."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye." He was about to hang up when he heard Alex's voice again, more softer this time.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." He wanted to say so much more, but it was a conversation to have in person.

"I'm sorry for her calling you."

"I don't mind. It's really great to hear her voice. The way we left things, I wasn't sure I'd get to hear it anymore, to be honest."

"Don't be silly, I know how much she means to you."

"She means so much to me. She brought me to you, after all." His voice cracked with the last sentence, his eyes filling with burning tears but he blinked them away and composed himself. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I should be sorry. You said you loved me, and now I'm being all awkward about it--"

"You have every right to be. You're still going through a divorce, and I shouldn't have said it."

"No, I'm glad you did. I mean, I always knew you had deep feelings for me, so I wasn't surprised when you confessed them."

"It was too soon, and I won't say it again until you're ready to hear it." There was a pause as he sighed. "I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone."

"Do you regret saying you loved me?"

"No, I just didn't like the way you reacted to it. I understand that it made you uncomfortable-- can we just forget about it, please?"

"Whatever you want, darling." She said lightly, smiling even though he couldn't see it. "When are you coming back to us? To me, especially."

"I knew you'd start to miss me, Kingston." He smirked to himself, feeling his heart beat faster from excitement.

"I missed you as soon as I got on the train. I didn't want to leave you."

"Steven's giving us a week off next week. I'll be driving down that Friday if we wrap early enough."

"I can't wait to have you in my arms again." 

"I can't wait to be in them again, or in your bed."

"Behave, Matthew." She scolded lightheartedly, not meaning a word of it.

"I'll see you this weekend."

"We both look forward to it."

xXx

Matt got back to London that Friday as planned at a little after 10pm. He contemplated going to Alex's, but wondered if she'd be sleeping. As much as he missed her, he didn't care. After parking, he rushed upstairs to her flat, and knocked on the door. As soon as it was opened, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor slightly. 

When he finally let her go, she pulled him back in for a deep kiss before taking him back to her bedroom where they proceeded to make love slowly and gently twice before falling asleep entangled in each other. The were woken up early the next morning by a very excited four year old as she jumped on the bed shrieking with joy that Matt had returned.

"I love you, Matty." Salome said as her little arms draped around his neck.

"I love you too, poppet. I've missed you and your mum so much."

"We missed you too. Mummy, please tell him you love him too."

"It's alright, Alex, you don't have to--"

"No, I do. I love you, Matt. Being away from you this past week made me realize how much. From now on, wherever you go, we'll follow."

"Hopefully that will be down the aisle some day, Miss Kingston." He smiled at her hopefully, and she returned it.

"We'll see, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt stayed the entire week, finding it impossible to leave that Sunday. It broke his heart to have to say goodbye to his girls. He didn't know when he'd have the time to see them again, and he was very lonely in Cardiff. Of course they texted back and forth and talked on the phone when he had a spare five minutes, but it wasn't enough. That Saturday, he had just got in from a night shoot at just after midnight, and he was taking a breather against the door when his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw Alex's face on the screen.

"Hello, my darling girl." He greeted.

"Matty, it's me." Came a hushed voice.

"Salome? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep until I got to say goodnight to you. Don't worry, I asked mummy if I could call first."

"Good girl, and goodnight, poppet."

"Night, Doctor." There was a shuffling sound, and his ear was quickly filled with the soothing sound of Alex's voice.

"Hello sweetie." She purred.

"I have no idea how I'll be able to cope when you have to say that to me in front of a camera. It'll be impossible not to rip your clothes off." He groaned as a tightness began in his trousers.

"Who says I'll get to say it?"

"Are you kidding? I'm sure Steven gets excited whenever he hears it."

"Please don't put that image in my head." They both shuddered in disgust. "I'd rather imagine it's you that gets excited for me."

"Oh, I do, Alex. So excited." He breathed, hearing her let out a soft moan on the other line. "We shouldn't be talking like this. Salome won't be asleep already."

"Then I guess we'll both have to be patient until she is."

"I don't think I can. I need it now." He whined, adjusting himself in his trousers and whimpering at the friction on his aching cock.

Matt walked over to the couch then, unbuttoning his jeans on the way to alleviate the pressure. He groaned as he sat down and rested his head on the back cushions.

"Comfortable?" Alex asked.

"Very. Now if only you were here."

"Mm, but I'm not sadly. You'll have to put up with your hand, darling. Imagine it's mine. I'm already in bed, and I'm so wet for you."

"You're a wicked woman, Kingston. I'll have to give you a spanking the next time I see you."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Can we do this on Skype? I need to see you."

"Yeah, just give me five minutes, ok?"

"No problem. I love you."

"Love you too."

He smiled and they hung up. He rushed to his bedroom, tripping on his jeans as they fell to his ankles, and he face-planted on the carpet. Swearing under his breath, he kicked them off before getting back up, removing his shirt in the process. Once he entered, he grabbed his laptop and opened it up. When the desktop came up, he clicked the Skype icon and waited for Alex to sign in. 

In the meantime, he stared at the wallpaper he had selected for the background: it was a photo of him and Alex that he took when she had come with him when he first came to Cardiff. They were in bed after just waking up, the sheets were tucked under her arms to show off her bare skin and her head was rested on his shoulder. They were both smiling sleepily at the camera. Matt remembered that morning very well - it was the last one she spent with him before going back to London.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ping sound of her signing in, her name popping up at the bottom right corner of the screen. The ringing sound also alerted as she called him. He answered and smiled brightly when her face showed up on the screen, completely forgetting how tired and worn out he was. 

"Hey there, gorgeous." He said seductively.

"Nice to see you're already naked for me." She eyed his hard cock as it rested against his stomach. "God, I've missed that." She sighed.

"It's always here for you."

"I know, but I'm not." She sighed sadly.

"I miss you so much, but we'll get through the distance. I promise."

"Ok, enough killing the mood. Where were we?"

"I believe you have some undressing to do, Miss Kingston." Matt purred, sending a shiver of desire down her spine.

Getting out of bed, Alex turned her laptop so he could watch her take off her clothes teasingly, giggling at his frustrated groans. She slowly unbuttoned her pajama top, staring at him through the screen with dark eyes. Her lips were spread in a wicked grin as she teased him with her open shirt. There were shadows that outlined the swell of her breasts, and her fingers lightly brushed up and down her body before she finally removed the garment. She then hooked her fingers under the waistband of her pants, slowly pushing them off her hips until they were low enough to just slide to the floor. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Alex." Matt breathed as he stared at her now naked body. "Come over here and get nice and comfy."

She smiled as a soft blush spread across her cheeks, moving the laptop to the other side of the bed. Laying on her side, she rested her head on her hand, and adjusted the screen to reduce the glare of the lamp. He was already comfortable and was stroking himself gently. 

"I hope you don't mind if you don't see all of me." She said.

"You're gorgeous face is all I need to see, love." He replied.

"Flatterer." The blush got darker as she smiled brighter.

It was his turn to blush when Alex wet the tip of her index finger to circle it around her stiff nipple. His cock twitched at the sight, and he whimpered softly when she pinched it gently. She giggled wickedly as the same finger trailed down her body to touch between her thighs. Letting out a moan when she encountered her swollen clit, she rubbed it in slow circles, her eyes never leaving the screen as she watched Matt stroke himself as well.

"Show me how wet you are." He breathed.

Letting out a moan this time as two fingers slipped inside her tight heat, coating them thoroughly with her juices, before holding them in front of the camera to offer the glistening digits. When she parted them, a strand of wetness spread between them, until Alex brought the fingers to her mouth. She hummed at her own taste, closing her eyes to savor it more. 

"I'm not going to last much longer if you keep being so sexy." He pointed out.

"I want to see you cum."

"I will when you do."

"Tell me what to do, Matt. How would you pleasure me?"

"Well, I take it we're way past the teasing part, but I'd still want to taste you. I want to feel your silken walls pulse around my tongue as I lick you out."

"Oh, you naughty boy." She panted as she massaged her clit harder.

"What would you do to me?"

"I just want to impale myself on that beautiful cock of yours and ride you until we cum."

"Ugh, fuck. There are words you shouldn't be allowed to say in that voice."

Alex laughed low in her throat, giving him a naughty wink. They just watched each other for a few minutes - Matt had his fist wrapped around his length now and was pumping harder, and she was still toying with her clit, occasionally dipping a couple fingers inside herself. Their sounds were soft and they mixed together as they both reached the ecstasy point. Matt came first, spurting over his hand and on his chest, and that set Alex off as she bit her lower lip to stifle her moan. When they caught their breath, they said goodnight and 'I love you' before signing off, cleaning themselves up, and going to bed.

xXx

Alex was woken up a little after 7am the next morning by Salome coming in her bedroom and jumping on the bed. She finally settled down when she was sure her mother was awake and she snuggled next to her, brushing her little fingers through Alex's curls. 

"Morning, mummy. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Can we have McDonald's?"

"I was thinking something more healthy."

"But you said whatever I wanted." She looked up at her with puppy dog eyes that she knew no one could resist. Alex sighed in defeat.

"I suppose, as long as you promise to eat everything on your plate for lunch and supper."

Salome nodded her head vigorously, and Alex smiled. They both got up to get dressed. Alex decided to have a mother/daughter day, perhaps take her to Surrey to see her grandparents, aunts, and cousins. Once they were ready, she grabbed her purse and phone, and they were out the door.

"I had a dream with you and Matty last night, mummy." Salome said through a mouthful of McGriddle.

"Oh yeah? What about?" The announcement had caught her a little off guard, and she suddenly felt heat creeping up to her face as she worried that she had heard their Skype conversation.

"We went to the park and he ran around with me while you sat in the shade of a tree. You looked really pretty."

"Aw, thank you."

"You looked like you really loved Matty, too."

"I do."

"Are you two going to get married some day? Am I going to have to call him daddy?"

"Well, we have a while to decide. And you can call him whatever you want."

"Do you think he'd want me to call him that? I wouldn't want to hurt my real daddy's feelings."

"Darling, you won't have to worry about it for a long time. I'm not sure I even want to get married again."

"But you love Matty. Why wouldn't you want to marry him."

"You're too young to understand."

What Alex wanted to say was that everyone that she loves, and said they love her, have all left her with a broken heart. Matt was a wonderful man, but she was still protecting her heart in case something happened. Like him being so far away, for instance. She wanted him with her all the time, and having him away this early in the relationship was really difficult to deal with. 

Salome thankfully let the subject drop and they finished their breakfast. She took her daughter to the park instead to let her work off all the sugar she'd just consumed, then they returned home for lunch. Salome kept her promise and cleaned her plate, even though Alex made peas and she wasn't a big fan. Afterward, they both settled in for a nap on the sofa. When Alex woke up about three hours later, she was alone. She heard Salome playing in her room and she went to go check on her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you this morning, mummy."

"You didn't."

"I just want you to be happy, and I know Matty makes you happy."

"He does, very much. I just don't want you to get your hopes up for a wedding, alright?"

"Ok, but if there is one, can I be in it?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you have an idea for supper?"

"Can we have ice cream for dessert?" She asked hopefully, making Alex giggle.

"If you eat everything, then yes. You've been such a good girl for me today."

"Because Matty told me to."

"If you keep it up, perhaps I'll take you to Cardiff with me when I have to go film next week."

Salome's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face as she quickly got up to hug her mother's legs. Alex knelt down to take her in her arms, holding back a sneeze as the child's hair tickled her nose.

"I promise to be the best little girl you could have asked for."

"You already are, my darling."

xXx

True to her word, Salome was a perfect little angel the rest of the week. She squealed deafeningly when Alex said she could go, running to her room to pack a suitcase. Alex giggled and shook her head at her daughter's silliness, going to her own bedroom to pack for their journey the following day. They were taking the train, even though Matt offered to pick them up. 

Alex said it would have been too much trouble for him, which ended in a small argument with him saying, when it came to his girls, nothing was too much trouble. She said that he should use that time running lines or catching up on sleep and threatened to withhold sex the entire time, which made Matt give up in defeat. 

Salome was too excited to sleep that night, but she did eventually manage to get a few hours of rest before bursting into her mother's room bright and early. Alex groaned a little, hiding her face in her pillow (even though it was completely obscured by her hair). The child was jumping on the bed to get her up. When she sat up, she found her arms full of her daughter, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking me." Salome said.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Though I didn't really have a choice since your father isn't back from his business trip yet."

"Would you have brought me even if he was home? Because I'd rather see Matty."

"Then of course I would have brought you. I wouldn't deny you seeing him."

"I love you, mummy."

"I love you too. Why don't you go get dressed so we can leave."

Salome flew off the bed and stumbled into the door frame as she hurried back to her bedroom. Alex took the time to use the restroom, brushing her teeth and hair, then going to pick out a comfortable outfit. Her daughter returned as she was pulling up her yoga pants with a half-fastened shirt that was buttoned lopsidedly and she managed to get only one arm through the sleeve.

"Mummy, I think I need help." She sighed as she looked down at herself.

"You think, huh?" Alex giggled as she knelt down to unbutton the shirt, pull her other arm through the empty sleeve, then fastened it correctly. "You silly girl."

"Can we go now?"

"If you think you're ready." Salome nodded with a beaming smile. "Let me see what you packed."

Alex followed her daughter to her bedroom. A small open suitcase was laying on the floor and there were clothes strewn about the room, some of them managing to land in the luggage. She clicked her tongue before mentally kicking herself for trusting a four year old to pack her own suitcase. Kneeling down, she went through the garments on the floor, packing enough to last for a week, then zipped it closed and they were off to the station.

Salome bounced excitedly in the seat next to her as she watched the scenery rush by out the window. She eventually tired herself out because she slept the remaining three hours until they arrived in Cardiff. Alex woke her up so they could get off the train, telling her to hold onto her hand so she wouldn't get lost. Exiting the station, they got a cab to the block of flats that the cast stayed in, their apartment coincidentally down the hall from Matt's.

After they got settled in, they went next door to knock. It quickly opened and they were greeted with Matt's smiling face. Salome jumped into his arms and he quickly caught her, letting out a surprised laugh. Alex entered, giving him a kiss on the cheek (his lips were obscured by brown curls). 

"It's so good to see you two again." He said, his cheeks beginning to hurt from all the smiling.

"We've missed you as well, one perhaps more than the other." She replied, nodding to her daughter.

"You know you missed me as much as she did, Kingston."

"She did, Matty. I could tell."

"That's because you're way too smart for your age, poppet." He gave the child a kiss on her cheek before setting her back down. "Would you two like lunch?"

"What did you have in mind?" Alex asked, her voice sounding a bit too seductive in front of a little girl.

"I thought we could go out somewhere. Wherever you want."

"McDonald's!" Salome suggested.

"You just want a sundae." Alex said. "I can make you one that's probably healthier and cheaper." She pouted up at her mother, and Alex tried to resist. "No, you don't need McDonald's. You need more nourishing food for your growing body."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She crossed her arms this time, and stomped over to sit on the couch.

"I'll handle this." Matt assured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that Alex had to resist deepening. He walked over to sit next to the sulking child, pulling her into his lap and ignoring her whine of annoyance. "You remember what we talked about? How your mum loves you and makes those rules because she cares?" He whispered quietly in her ear so only the two of them knew the conversation. Salome nodded. "Good, now I want you to go over there and apologize to her or we can't do what I planned for us this afternoon."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, and if you're not a good girl, you'll never find out what it is."

She hopped off the couch and rushed over to her mother, hugging her legs tightly. 

"I'm sorry, mummy. I don't want McDonald's anymore. I'd rather have you make the ice cream."

Alex looked at Matt in slight shock, but he just shrugged. She knelt down to hug her daughter.

"It's alright, darling. I forgive you. Do you want to go somewhere else for lunch then?"

"I want you and Matty to cook, but I want to help with the ice cream."

"Of course you can. You've always been my best helper in the kitchen."

"Oi! What about me?" Matt asked in a hurt tone.

"You're the second best, perhaps tied for first."

After a search in the kitchen, Alex learned they needed to go to the store. She decided to make chicken with a creamy broccoli sauce and peas and carrots on the side, much to Salome's displeasure but she kept quiet about it as she was intrigued about Matt's surprise. She ate everything on her plate, which earned her praise from her mother and Matt. 

Instead of ice cream, she decided she wanted a strawberry and banana smoothie for dessert instead, so Alex made one for all three of them. They sipped them on the sofa as they watched something on TV. Once Salome finished hers, she couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"What's my surprise, Matty?"

"You'll just have to see when we get there." He replied with a smug grin. "You'll love it, trust me."

When the adults finished their drinks, Salome began bouncing around to get them to leave. They both laughed at her getting impatient, even more so when she pulled on Matt's hand to try and get him off the couch. 

"I think she wants to go." Alex pointed out.

"I do! Please please please, can we go?"

"Oh, I suppose." Matt exhaled as he stood up, helping Alex up in the process.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, grabbing both their hands and pulling them towards the door.

They exited the apartment building and got in Matt's car, heading towards their destination. When they got close enough, Salome was told to cover her eyes. She obeyed and five minutes later they pulled up in front of the Doctor Who Experience. The adults got out of the car, helping the child out and she was allowed to look then. She gasped audibly as her eyes lit up with excitement, and began jumping around and shrieking.

"Settle down, sweetheart." Alex said, and her daughter obeyed.

The three entered the building, the young girl behind the counter, of course, recognized them, so they didn't have to pay. They were allowed to go right in after signing some autographs, and they walked arm in arm while Salome held her mother's hand.

She was really good to stay right by them as they explored the exhibits. Salome cowered behind Alex when they walked by the Daleks and other monsters, but got excited when they saw all the costumes of past Doctors and all the props and stuff. All in all, it was a very good surprise, and she fell asleep on the way back to the flats.

They settled her on the couch and covered her with a blanket while Alex started on supper. It was the early evening now, and they had gotten hungry with all the walking they had done. Alex just made a simple pasta dish, using the leftover chicken and broccoli from lunch, while Matt tried to distract her with teasing kisses and caresses. He wrapped his arms around her when she was stirring the noodles, making her gasp in surprise.

"Darling, I'm trying to cook." She protested weakly as he pressed kisses up and down her neck.

"I know, but I haven't gotten to hold you properly since you got here."

"You can later in bed."

"I can't wait that long. Can't you work around me?"

She let out a soft moan when his lips brushed her ear. "Ok, you should stop now."

"Why? Is it turning you on?"

"Well, considering that the last orgasm I had was from our Skype session nearly two weeks ago, yes it is. We can't do anything with my daughter sleeping in the next room. Plus, we have to eat in here."

"Not on the counter." He replied smugly.

"I am not shagging you on the counter!" She whispered loudly, smacking his arm.

"Why? Have you ever done it before?"

"It's been a long time, but yes I have. That's not the point. I just don't want Salome to wake up and I end up having to have a premature birds and bees talk with her. She's only four, for crying out loud."

"It's alright, Alex. I was only teasing you. I can be a good boy and wait until tonight... if I have to." He ended with a melancholy sigh, and she rolled her eyes at him as she continued with supper.

When it's finished, she dishes it onto three plates, cutting the chicken for Salome, and set them on the little table. She then goes to wake her up gently, stroking her cheek lightly until she stirred and opened her eyes. She was too tired to walk properly so Matt carried her to the table as she groaned about wanting to go back to sleep.

"Just eat a little food and then you can go back to sleep." Alex assured her.

Despite her dazed state, Salome ate most of the chicken and all of the pasta, giving both adults kisses before going back to lay on the couch. Matt and Alex continued eating in silence, both a little tired themselves. When they finished, she washed the dishes while attempting to fend off Matt's attentions as he stood behind her once again with his arms around her waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked, trying to stifle a giggle as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"I can think of a few things." He replied huskily, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her throat, earning himself a quiet moan.

"Darling, stop, otherwise these dishes won't get done."

"Who cares about the dishes? Besides, it's my kitchen. You can't make me stop."

Alex gasped when his hands slipped under her shirt to trail his fingertips up until he could cup her breasts. Her nipples were hard through the lace, and Matt pressed his growing erection into the cleft of her ass as he massaged the globes of flesh. She pressed back against him, tilting her head to the side in surrender, and he took full advantage by kissing and nipping her neck.

"I've missed you so much." She breathed, running her wet, soapy fingers through his hair.

"I've missed having you in my arms. Sleeping just isn't worth it without you next to me."

Alex turned around then to crush her lips to his. His hands slid down her back to squeeze her ass this time, making her squeak with surprise as she hooked a leg around his hip. Matt grabbed the back of the other thigh and lifted her off the floor, setting her on the edge of the sink to get a better grip before hoisting her against him. She gripped him tightly, their kiss never breaking until they needed to breathe.

"Take me to bed." She panted.

He rushed to his room as quickly and quietly as he could, setting her down once they were inside and closed the door. They worked quickly to undress the other, still kissing throughout. Once they were both naked, they climbed between the cool sheets, Matt laying on top of her. She parted her legs to cradle him between them, and she gasped when his stiff cock brushed her swollen labia.

"Don't need foreplay, I see." He purred with a naughty grin.

"God, just get inside me."

They shared a groan as he sheathed himself inside her. It felt so good for him to be inside her after so long that Matt couldn't help but set a fast pace. They're fondling and kissing in the kitchen had worked them up pretty well so neither of them would last long. Their soft sounds mixed together as they rocked against each other, their bodies growing slick with sweat. Alex was the first to cum and her clenching inner muscles set him off as well, him letting out a grunt as he emptied himself inside her. They lay entangled for a moment to catch their breath before he rolled off onto his back. 

"Matt, I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything."

"I know I'm too old to take risks now, and I have to protect my daughter's feelings... mine too. We both care and love you very much, and even though we haven't been together very long, I don't care. I trust you with my heart and I want to do it. I want to marry you."

"Oh gee, Alex. I'm not sure I'm ready. I mean, it's so sudden!" He pressed his hand to his chest like a shocked woman in his postion, but gave her a grin anyway. "Of course I'll marry you, you wonderful woman!" He exclaimed quietly as he rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around her. "God, I love you." He said between kisses.

"I love you too. But, what are we going to tell Steven? Co-stars aren't supposed to fool around together. He has a strict rule about that."

"We haven't even worked together yet. Besides, if you do end up being the Doctor's wife, it would be all the more better for us because we won't have to act at all. I know River and him love each other in their own way. We'll talk to him on Monday and tell him the truth. Don't worry about a thing."

With a final kiss, they both snuggled together and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the whole getting-in-free-at-the-Doctor-Who-Experience-because-you're-the-Doctor thing is true or not, but it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning of the work week started after a nice lazy Sunday. Alex had made a roast with mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and dinner rolls. After the three had gorged themselves, they settled on the couch to watch a movie until they all fell into a food coma. Now, Matt and Alex were waiting in Steven's office for him to come in and tell him about their engagement. He was pacing around the tiny space, while Alex was bouncing her leg as she sat in the chair in front of his desk. Salome was out with Arthur and Karen.

"Darling, could you stop, you're making me even more nervous. I feel like I'm in trouble with the headmaster."

Matt took her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. "It'll be fine. He couldn't have known that we were involved when he asked you to come back."

"I could have told him, but I felt it wasn't the kind of thing you should say over the phone. Plus, I was afraid he would drop the character altogether. I love River and I love playing her. He could still get rid of me, Matt!" Her eyes were beginning to sting with tears, and he knelt down to give her a hug.

"It'll be alright, love. I don't think Steven's quite finished with River."

"I hope not." She sniffled.

Alex calmed down right before the curly-haired man entered his office, sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"So, what did you two want to talk to me about?"

"Well, um... please don't be angry at us, but Matt and I--"

"We're engaged to be married!" Matt blurted out.

Steven's eyes got as wide as saucers while they gaged his reaction with pounding hearts. He didn't say anything for a few moments, trying to comprehend the news he was just given. Scratching his chin, shifting in the chair, and clearing his throat, he looked at the two of them with an indifferent look.

"Well, that certainly changes my storyline for the Doctor and River." He said finally.

"You're not going to get rid of her, are you?" Alex asked fearfully.

"Of course not, Alex. You know how much I love writing her. Plus, you have a lovely little girl to support. Though, if you and Matt here are getting married, you'll have two kids to take care of." He added with a sly smile.

"Oi!" Matt said. "That remark isn't because I'm clumsy, is it?"

"Partly." Steven replied with a smirk. "Now, I'm thrilled that you two are in love, but please promise me you won't cavort about the set looking for secret places to shag. Save it for when you're home, yeah?"

"Absolutely. We'll be perfect little angels." Alex assured, shooting a glance to Matt.

"Fantastic. Now, go out there and make love to the cameras."

They both thanked him as they left his office, holding hands as they headed for hair and make-up. Alex rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand gently. 

"That went better than I thought." She said. "I was sure he'd be furious and fire me on the spot."

"Nah, Moffat's a good guy. Besides, I'm sure there are lovers that act together all the time."

"Yeah." She let out a sigh before speaking again. "I better go find Salome."

"I'll go, you should get to hair... you need more time than I do."

"Hey, you love my hair. I think you've developed a fetish for it."

"Only the woman who's under it." He left her with a final kiss as he went off in search of Arthur and Karen.

xXx

Their first day of working together was amazing. They completed scenes in 2-3 takes, and their chemistry was palpable through the camera lens. If they weren't already together, people would have no doubt that something was going on between them. Alex's costume was, by her opinion, very unflattering: a camoflage army uniform with her curls tied back in a short ponytail.

She found Matt quite sexy in his old professor's suit, as she called it. He found her very desirable in her outfit as well, telling her so many times during takes. He had whispered filthy things of what he would do to her once they got home, and his words had made her very aroused. Though, she was a professional and didn't let those things cloud her character's mindset.

Salome had fallen asleep a little after lunch, so they put her down in a part of the set they had finished shooting in, laying down a long piece of spongy foam, just big enough for a child. Alex assured the crew that she could sleep through a hurricane, so they should just go about their business like usual. 

Karen and Arthur were wonderful, though Arthur wasn't in that particular episode, but he just hung around to get a feel for being there. Plus, if Alex observed correctly, he had taken quite a shine to Karen, but who wouldn't? She was a beautiful young woman with firey red hair, a round face, and mile-long legs. Now she understood why Matt called her Moon Face, and she couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Matt purred in her ear, making her jump as he snuck up behind her.

"I was just daydreaming about taking a nice, hot bath when I get home."

"I'd love to join you." He replied, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I'd like that, but you have to watch Salome and make sure she doesn't get into anything. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, marrying a single mother. I'm just sorry I can't give you your own children."

"I don't care about that. I'm happy just to have you... Salome is just a bonus. I love that little girl as if she was mine, and I love you so much." 

He gave her a gentle squeeze as he kissed her cheek. Alex turned her head until their lips met in a much-to-passionate snog. They had to part when they were called back to the set. Matt paused the production to give her a little velvet box that housed a beautiful engagement ring. She gasped when she saw it, laughing when the idiot got down on one knee and asked her to marry him in front of everybody.

"I've already said yes, darling."

"I know, I just wanted to do it properly. I'll give the ring to you after, yeah?"

She simply nodded, and he stood up, put the box in his jacket pocket, and they continued to work. When Salome woke up sometime after 4pm, Arthur was sent to look after her. He gave her a tour of the building, and even took her outside for awhile so he could have a cigarette. The little girl walked around with a smile just like her mother's as the sun warmed her face.

"So, how do you like Matt wanting to marry your mum?" He asked.

"I love it! He makes her really happy, and she needs that."

"Yeah, he seems like a great guy. He's a really good actor too, but don't tell him I said that."

"I won't, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She paused and scuffed at the ground with the toe of her shoe. "Why do you smoke, Arthur? Don't you know it's bad for you?"

"I do, but I don't seem to care. Just don't start this nasty habit when you get older, ok?"

"I won't. Why don't you quit?"

"Because I'd turn into a monster." 

He growled threatingly at her, making her shriek and run away for a few paces giggling. When she came back, he had finished his fag, and stubbed it on the ground as he felt little arms encircle his legs. 

"I like you, Arthur."

"I like you too. Are you ready to go back in?"

"Ok."

She took his hand and they re-entered the warm building. Arthur didn't have much experience with children, but Salome was alright. She wasn't like all the bratty children running around the supermarkets and screaming when they didn't get their way. Though, the little girl could have been the same way, he didn't know. All he did know was she was very well-behaved now. They returned to the set and Salome ran up to her mother who was standing on the sidelines waiting to be called back to film. 

"Hello, sweetheart." She greeted her daughter. "Did you have fun with Arthur?"

"Yeah, he showed me around and even took me outside. I like him." She looked at him with a kind smile, which he returned.

"Thanks for watching her, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Alex."

The rest of filming went by quickly, and Alex was allowed to leave early. She kissed Matt goodbye, telling him to come over when he got home. She took Salome back to their apartment, made supper, ate, then settled on the couch with a cup of tea for her and hot chocolate for her daughter. They watched a movie of the child's choosing as they snuggled together until the little girl fell asleep.

Alex slowly lifted her up and carried her to one of the bedrooms, and tucked her into bed. After pressing a kiss to her forehead, she walked out of the room and to the bathroom for a much-needed bath. Just as she was about to step into the mounds of bubbles, there was a knock on the door. Throwing on her robe, she answered it with a naughty smirk. She grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him inside without a word. Closing the door, he was about to speak, but she silenced him.

"You're just in time." She purred, untying the sash around her waist and letting the silky fabric slip off her naked body to pool on the floor.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him down the hall back to the bathroom where she proceeded to undress him. He was already half hard from when she disrobed in front of him and watching her bare ass sway as she walked in front of him. He was allowed into the tub first, and she knelt between his legs and stroked him to a full erection, taking pleasure in his quiet groans.

Her own hand snuck between her thighs to rub her clit, feeling a slickness creeping up to her fingers. When she was wet enough, Alex moved up to guide his cock inside her, beginning a gentle pace so as to not splash too much water. She continued massaging her stiff bud until she came, her clenching muscles causing his own release. Once he stopped pulsing, she moved off him to lay back against his chest, relaxing in the hot water, her womb filled with his warm seed.

"Hello, by the way." Matt said with a giggle.

"Hello." She replied.

xXx

The lovers continued working very well together for the next two weeks, until Alex and Salome had to return to London, leaving Matt alone again. She wanted to stay, but she needed to see her parents and talk to Nicola about all of this. She hadn't told them she was engaged, or even seeing anyone for that matter. They day after they got home, she packed clean clothes into her and Salome's suitcases and headed for Surrey for a couple days.

Even though the journey was only half an hour, Salome still fell asleep in her car seat. Alex had to carry her inside, laying her down on the couch, while her mother covered her with a blanket from the hall closet. The two women then went into the kitchen to have some tea, and sat down at the table to talk.

"How have you been?" Margarethe asked.

"I've been fine, been asked back on Doctor Who." She replied nonchalantly.

"Anything else? Any romantic involvements with anyone?"

"Well, actually, there is someone. He's a little younger than I am, and actually... we're engaged."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A few months. I know I'm rushing into it, but I love him so much, and he's wonderful with Salome."

"Well, if he makes you happy, that's fine with us. When do we meet the lucky man?"

"Oh, well, you sort of know him already. Matt Smith, the eleventh Doctor."

"How did you two meet?" Her mother asked with interest. 

"I was at M&S and Salome ran off, and he found her hiding in a clothing rack. I thanked him and left. Then, two weeks later, I ran into him again at Tesco where he asked me if he could babysit for me. I agreed to his business dinner date, hired him, and that's where it started."

"Oh my. How exciting! Have you set a date yet?"

"No, we haven't really discussed it. We've been too busy working. I'm not really sure when you'll be able to meet him."

"I just don't want this to end like you and Ralph did. You were really heartbroken, and I don't want to see you like that again."

"I trust Matt with my heart. I promise I know what I'm doing this time. I know that there's nearly a twenty year age gap between us, but he isn't like any other man I've been with."

"Well, as long as you're happy..."

"I am." They shared a smile as Alex's cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil. Hello, darling." Her smile grew at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I'm just visiting my parents."

"Did you tell them about our engagement?" Alex could see his smile through the phone.

"I told mum. She's thrilled."

"Great, let's hope your father feels the same. I don't have much time, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you again."

"Steven gave us a week off next week, so we could have dinner with your parents."

"Wonderful! I can't wait."

"Me either. Alright, I gotta go now. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

They hung up with each other, and Alex kept the beaming smile on her face. Margarethe gave her a knowing look.

"I haven't seen you so happy over a boy since your first crush."

"I really do love him, mum. I promise we won't end like the Ralph fiasco."

"You better not. He better treat you like a queen and Salome his little princess."

"He does, and you and daddy will be able to see that next week when he comes for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two chapters in one day because I have no life. Now, it's bedtime for me (even though it almost 9am). Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Meeting the parents wasn't exactly Matt's forte, especially when dating someone like Alex. He was sure they'd disapprove of him since he was so much younger than her, so he had to prove to them that he loved her with all his heart. Once they saw how him and Alex looked at each other with such adoration, they'd be sure to grant permission for the wedding (though it wasn't as though she needed their permission, she was a grown woman).

Throughout the week, they talked on the phone and she informed him of the meal they'd be having, where her parents lived, and, most importantly, to not be late. He assured her he wouldn't be, but that was beginning to look hopeless as he drove slowly through Surrey trying to find the house. Matt kept glancing at the time on the radio, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel until he came upon the numbers for the house on the mailbox at the end of the driveway. He heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled in with five minutes to spare.

Knocking on the front door, an older gentleman answered, introducing himself as Tony. He stepped aside to let Matt in, telling him that the women were in the kitchen. He shook her father's hand, smiling warmly at the man who gave Alex her wonderful curls. He had the urge to thank him for them, but he wondered if that would be too odd. Tony showed him to the kitchen, and Alex rushed toward him with open arms.

"I'm so glad you came." She said as she hugged him tightly. "I was afraid meeting mum and dad would freak you out too much."

"Of course not. I love you, and I'm willing to do anything for you." He smiled before she captured his lips with a lingering kiss.

"I'd like you to meet my mother, Margarethe."

"Hello, Mrs. Kingston." He greeted, holding out his hand, but she pulled him into a hug.

"There's no reason to be so formal, we're going to be family."

"I really appreciate you inviting me. Alex has told me wonderful things about you two."

"We're very happy to have you here." Tony said.

"I made a delicious dessert. It was one of my favorites as a girl." Alex announced.

"Does it have a German name, by any chance? Or something else that's hard to pronounce?"

"Well, to you and daddy, it's crumble cake, but to me and mum, it's _strueselkuchen_."

"That _does_ sound good. What are you tempting me with for supper?"

"Mum made a roast with carrots, red potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls."

"You're spoiling me, Alex." He smiled, kissing her this time.

"You deserve it, darling. It should be done shortly, would you help us set the table?"

"Of course, you didn't have to ask."

They put the plates and silverware on the table in silence, both stealing glances at the other with bashful smiles. Alex felt like a teenager again, bringing her first boyfriend home to dinner. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered with excitement every time he smiled at her, or even looked at her with those sparkling eyes that she could get lost in if she looked too deeply.

Matt's nerves had disappeared as soon as he had seen her moving about the kitchen, helping her mother like a good daughter. It was sweet watching the two of them together, and he was really glad her parents seemed to like him. He just hoped things remained that way, but he had a feeling they would. He'd do anything to convince them of his feelings for Alex, even if it meant letting her go.

Supper was delicious, and dessert was even better. They took coffee in the living room, sitting in companionable silence as they sipped the warm liquid. Matt had just now realized that Salome wasn't there, and when he asked about her, he was informed that she was with her father that weekend. His face fell a little because he had missed her as well.

After talking for nearly an hour, Tony excused himself for bed. Margarethe followed after wishing them a good night, and they were left alone in the living room. Matt's nervousness returned for some reason, glancing at Alex occasionally. His knee was bouncing until her hand stilled it, a giggle escaping her lips as she smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised your parents trusted us to be alone together."

"I'm 42 years old, sweetie. I think I'm responsible for my own actions."

"But I'm only 26. Do you think I'm responsible for mine?"

"I don't know, are you?"She arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now." He said, leaning forward unconsciously.

"I won't stop you." She replied, her warm breath ghosting over his lips.

He claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, his tongue entering to tangle with her own as they battled for dominance - a fight he knew he would lose. He always did. They hummed at the taste of coffee and cake still present, while Alex climbed into his lap to get even closer to him. His arms wrapped around her, whimpering as he felt himself getting hard.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take staying away from you while I'm working." He complained against her lips.

"I know what you mean. Perhaps I should move in with you while you're in Cardiff."

"But what about Salome? That's a long commute to see her father."

"We'll manage. I want to be with you, Matt."

"And I want to be with you, but we have the rest of our lives to be together. If we spend too much time together, I'm worried you'll get bored of me."

"You'll probably get bored of me as well."

"Never. You constantly surprise me, and I have no doubt that will continue after we're married.

"You think?" 

"Absolutely."

"Well then, now that you mention it, I do have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *big gasp* Bet you guys weren't expecting that, were you?


	5. Chapter 5

"You're pregnant?" Matt asked after the word processed in his mind for awhile.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor on Wednesday and got it confirmed. I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure. I'm almost four weeks." She paused to look in his eyes to try to read his thoughts and feelings. "Are you alright? You must be in shock."

"A little, yeah. I'll be fine, just give me a minute." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant."

"So did I! It seemed impossible ten years ago, so at this age it's even more shocking." A thought suddenly occured to her. "Oh god, what does this mean for River Song? Steven will surely get rid of me now!" Her voice cracked as her face filled with horror, and Matt held her tightly, rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright. Perhaps we could film all your episodes now before it's obvious that you're... with child."

"What if he hasn't written that far ahead?" A few tears slid down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"You know Steven, he's mad. I'm sure he has a storyline for five years from now."

"You're right." Alex said, finally calming down. "Besides, something could happen to where I would lose the baby. I had three miscarriages before I had Salome."

"I really hope that doesn't happen, but if it does, I'll help you through it. We're in this together." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, making her smile.

"Thank you, Matt. That means so much to me. Any other guy would tell me to get rid of it."

"I'm not any other guy."

They shared a smile and another kiss before going upstairs to her childhood bedroom, and fell into a deep sleep.

xXx

Alex hadn't told anyone else she was pregnant. It was too soon, she felt, because she could have another miscarriage. She was so glad she told Matt because she was simply terrified when she found out for sure and just needed to talk to someone about it. She just hoped he would stay true to his word and take care of her. Also, that he wouldn't eventually make her abort the child. She feared that would assuredly break them up, and she loved him too much to let him go.

The only other person they eventually told was Steven, and Matt asked sweetly if he could film the other episodes with River before Alex began to show. The Scot was delighted at the news, gushing about the 'little time baby', and said they could begin the next day. The couple thanked him profusely, saying they owed him big time, but he shrugged it off as a favor, telling them to think of it as a wedding present.

The first week went well. The role was so easy to play that Alex felt as though River was an alter ego of herself, a woman she wished she could be all the time: strong, sexy, and badass. Particularly, the strong trait. Alex was so tired of feeling vulnerable, but she didn't feel that way with Matt. He was gentle, kind, and loving toward her, even when she could tell he was getting impatient with her about something.

The second week was a little more straining, everyone becoming worn out from all the late nights. The episode they were filming now was titled _The Pandorica Opens_ , and Matt wanted to kiss everyone in the costume department for putting her in those tight trousers. Whenever the camera wasn't on him, he couldn't help but stare at her ass, sometimes having to do multiple takes because he would get distracted and forget his next line.

The third week was tedious and everything Matt did seemed to get on her nerves. She was very cross with him once they wrapped for the night, and went home to her own apartment after saying goodnight in a cold voice. It was the middle of the week, she took a nice long, hot bath to soothe her aching muscles, her hands resting on the swell of her stomach. 

She hoped the arguing between her and Matt were just because they were both exhausted. They would have a child to raise now, and she didn't really want this relationship to end like her marriages had (though, thankfully with Ralph, she wasn't carrying his child). After lounging in the tub for a little over an hour, she drained the water, got out, and dried off. She then went to the bedroom to get warm pajamas, silently wishing she didn't have to sleep alone that night.

Crawling into bed, she curled into a little ball for extra warmth and passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow. A little after 2am, she was awakened by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She held her stomach as she rushed to the bathroom, feeling a bit of wetness between her thighs. She prayed that it wasn't what she knew it could be, but as she sat down on the toilet, her fears were confirmed.

Looking between her parted legs, blood was dripping into the bowl, and she suddenly began to cry. She cleaned herself up through the tears, lined the crotch of her panties with a thick layer of toilet paper, and rushed next door to Matt's apartment, beating on the door. It opened a few moments later, and he greeted her with a look of bewilderment as she broke down into heaving sobs.

He quickly moved to hold her, bringing her inside and sitting her down on the couch, never letting go of her. She cried for a good ten minutes until she was even more exhausted and perhaps a little dehydrated. He got up to get her a glass of water which she chugged ravenously. After a couple more minutes to let her compose herself, Alex finally told him what was wrong.

"I need to go to the hospital." She said, her voice thick and raspy.

"Why? What happened?"

"I woke up to a really sharp pain in my stomach, and when I went to the bathroom, I was bleeding. I think I lost the baby."

Without another word, Matt picked her up bridal-style and carried her out of the building and to his car, ignoring her protestations to walk. He set her in the passenger seat gently, then practically slid across the hood to get to the driver's side. His hands shook as he put the key in the ignition, and sped off to the nearest hospital. He didn't even shut off the engine, just got out, rushed to her side, and carried her in the building.

"I need help, my fiance is having a miscarriage!" He yelled to anyone who was listening.

It was the middle of the night, but there were still a few people waiting to be seen. Alex moaned in pain and curled in on herself as a reflex. Matt felt the inside of his arm beginning to get wet, and when he looked down, there was a smear of blood. A doctor came out then with a wheelchair, and he set her down in it, following as she was taken into an exam room.

The back of her pajama bottoms were soaked with the red liquid now, he observed as they were slid down her legs and dropped to the floor. He was feeling very scared now as Alex was beginning to look a little pale. Her hair was a mess and she was shivering a little as she laid on the bed. 

"How far along was she?" The doctor asked him.

"Uh... seven weeks, I think. Is she going to be ok?"

"We'll do everything we can. Why don't you get some tea, and we'll find you when we know more."

"I'd like to stay, if that's alright."

"Of course."

Matt walked over to hold her hand. She squeezed it lightly, and he brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Looking at her under the harsh lighting in the room, he saw there were dark circles under her eyes, and her usually pink lips were paling now, blending in with the color of her face. Her eyes were dull and had lost their sparkle as she looked at him, silently telling him she would be ok. He really hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! Sorry about this chapter, I don't like writing about Alex going through hell than you like reading about it, but I promise things will get better :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, more drama.

Alex slept most of the day with Matt resting his head on the bed, never letting go of her hand. He had fallen asleep sometime after she had. They stopped the bleeding, but she still felt weak, and was having difficulty moving. She let out a soft noise and Matt's head lifted, smiling when he saw she was awake.

"Hey." She rasped sleepily.

"Hey, glad to see you looking better." He squeezed her hand softly, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Did you sleep well?"

"Alright. It was nice waking up to your face. I thought you would have been sent home."

"Well, I sorta pulled my Doctor status to let me stay. After all, he has to look after his River."

"You know perfectly well she can look after herself."

"I dunno, she seemed pretty needy last night."

"Shush." She smiled gently as he climbed into bed with her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." 

"I do, and so would I." Alex leaned in to kiss him softly, letting his tongue tease against her own. "Aren't you supposed to be at the studio? I thought there was a night shoot tonight."

"There is, but I don't have to be there until 6. You'll have to put up with me for a little longer, I'm afraid."

"When do I get to go home?"

"They want you to stay one more night to make sure you're doing ok, and I should be able to come get you tomorrow. Though, you'll have to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you. Doctor's orders."

"Which doctor?"

"The real one, but I would have the same advice."

"I'm sorry I lost the baby. I warned you that I couldn't have children."

"I know, and I told you I don't care. Having you and Salome is good enough for me. Don't think this changes the way I feel about you, because it doesn't. I still love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Can we do it as soon as I get out of here? I know it's sudden, but I can't stand not being your wife another day. Please?"

"I've actually arranged something really special, but you'll have to wait a few weeks."

"Weeks?!"

"Shhh, it'll be worth the wait, I promise." He looked at his watch and gave her a quick kiss. "I gotta go. Get some rest, and I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow."

xXx

"Steven, I need a really huge favor to ask you." Matt panted as he caught up the the older gentleman.

"What's that?"

"I need you to move the filming of _The Wedding of River Song_ up a few weeks. I want their wedding to be the same as Alex's and mine."

"How is that going to work?"

"We can film the fake wedding and have the real one right after the printed scene. I want this to be really special for her. Please? I'll work all day every day until next Christmas if I have to."

"That won't be necessary. I'd do anything for you kids, so of course we can move up the schedule."

"Ah Steven, I could kiss ya!"

"There's no need for that. Just give her the best wedding she's ever had."

"Can we set things up for this Saturday?"

"No problem."

"Fantastic!"

Matt spent the next half hour calling Alex's parents and his parents to tell them the big news. They were all thrilled at the surprise he was throwing for her and promised to keep it a secret. Filming that night was stressful as he spent the whole time worrying about her, and the director was getting annoyed with him when they had to do ten takes. He also dropped his screwdriver more often than usual and had trouble minding his feet.

It wasn't until Alex called him from the hospital that he finally straightened up. He hadmissed hearing her voice, even though he'd just seen her a couple hours ago. He couldn't stand being away from her for a second. It was like he wasn't complete without her on set, or in his apartment cuddling close in the couch or in bed. 

Karen and Arthur asked where Alex was and he made up an excuse that she needed a rest. He didn't say anything about her being in the hospital after a miscarriage because he didn't want them to worry about her as well. They didn't even know she was pregnant, and he doubted he would ever tell them, or his or Alex's parents. He would prefer to pretend it never happened (not because he was ashamed but because it was heartbreaking).

Matt didn't get home until a little after 2am, and went straight to bed. The sooner he got som sleep, the sooner he could collect Alex from the hospital. He set his alarm for 8am, but had difficulty falling asleep. He couldn't sleep without her to keep him warm. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning, but it just didn't happen. With a sigh, he finally got up at quarter to four and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Once he had a cup of the steaming liquid, he went to sit on the couch, turning on some boring middle-of-the-night TV show that eventually put him to sleep. He woke up a little after 9am, blinded by the sun shining on his face. Swearing under his breath, he quickly threw on his shoes and coat, hurrying out the door and to the hospital. When he arrived, Alex greeted him in the waiting room. She rushed to him and pulled him in for a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you too."

"Take me home."

His arm wrapped around her waist as they headed to the car. He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow back to the apartment building. Pulling up to the front, he shut off the engine and they both got out to go inside. They walked up the three flights of stairs and stopped outside his door. After unlocking it, they went inside, and Matt found himself pushed back against it, causing it to slam shut.

Alex crushed her lips to his, kissing him desperately, and making noises that matched. She pressed her body against his, and as much as Matt didn't want to be aroused right now, he couldn't help but get hard. Finally coming to his senses, he reluctantly pushed her away, and she looked up at him with hurt in her darkened eyes.

"I don't think we should be doing this yet." He said.

"Why not? I can feel that you want me." She purred, cupping him through his trousers and making him groan.

"You just got out of hospital. You should take it easy for awhile."

"I just want to make love to you. We haven't had the time for the past two weeks."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, and I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Do you not want to touch me now?" She asked in a soft tone.

"It's not that. I don't want to until you feel better."

"I feel fine. I wish you would stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry! We're going to be married soon, Alex."

"It's not your bloody job! I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself." She sighed. "You're acting just like Florian when I had my first miscarriage. He didn't touch me for weeks, and it drove me mad. I don't want to go through that again."

"Are you trying to guilt me into having sex with you now?"

"You now what, forget it. Just forget everything. I knew we shouldn't have rushed into this, so forget the wedding and everything else. I don't want to marry you anymore."

With that, she pushed him out of the way of the door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind her. As soon as she was out in the hall and headed back to her own flat, she burst into tears. Once inside her door, she ran to her room, flung herself on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you called off the wedding?!" Nicola shrieked so loud that Alex had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"We had a fight and I don't want to marry him anymore."

"So? You're supposed to patch things up. What did you fight about?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm your sister, Lex. You know you can tell me anything."

Alex sighed. "Do you promise not to tell mum and dad?"

"Yes."

"I had a miscarriage--"

"You were pregnant?!" She shrieked again.

"Yeah, and I was just as surprised as you are. I came home from hospital yesterday wanting to make love to him, but he refused." Nicola started laughing then. "What's so funny?"

"You getting angry at him for that. You needed more time until everything was fully alright."

"That's what Matt said. Tell me you're not taking his side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but the body needs time to heal after something like that."

"I think I know my body better than anyone. If I want to have sex with my bloody fiance, I should be able to. To be honest, I think he's afraid to touch me now. I've become fragile to him, and he doesn't want to break me."

"I'm pretty sure you broke his heart once you broke off the engagement. Go talk to him, ok? I know you love him and don't want to lose him."

"I do love him, Nicola, but how are we going to get over this?"

"You'll find a way. I gotta go, but call me anytime. Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex tossed her phone next to her on the couch with a sigh. She knew her sister was right and she had to talk to Matt, but she was afraid. What if he _was_ scared to touch her now? _He'll just have to bloody well get over it_ , she thought to herself. She also wondered why he didn't follow her last night to talk things out. Is that what their marriage would be like? Avoiding each others problems and not talking about them? 

She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Getting up to see who it was, she was surprised to see Matt on the other side. Part of her didn't want to open the door and let him in, but another, much bigger part, did. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before turning the handle to greet him, plastering on a fake smile.

"Hello." She said in a small voice.

"Hi." He replied just as nervously. Alex stepped aside to let him in, but he didn't move.

"Don't you want to come in?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok. I'll leave you alone now." He turned to walk back to his flat, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Get in here, you great idiot! I'm not going to hurt you."

Alex pulled him inside, closed the door, and lead him to the couch to sit him down. She sat next to him, and they both fidgeted and ignored the other's gaze as they looked around the room. They were behaving like nervous teenagers being left alone for the first time, and it was ridiculous. With a sigh, Matt spoke first.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you last night. It's not that I didn't want to make love to you, I just thought you needed more time."

"I know, and I understand now. I shouldn't have gotten cross with you, or called off the wedding."

"You still want to marry me?" He finally looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do, darling." Alex leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Matt whimpered as he deepened it, his tongue dominating hers for once. "Tell me you love me." She breathed against his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, would you care to show me how much you love me?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You better enjoy it while you can because I'm getting Salome back on Friday."

"Good, I've missed her."

"I'm sure she's missed you as well. I've missed you too, particularly between my legs." She straddled his thighs, grinding against him to emphasize her point.

"You're such a naughty woman, Alex."

"I'm not taking advantage of my hot, young fiance, am I?"

"If you are, I certainly wouldn't object to it." He purred. "But, I didn't bring any protection."

"Then why don't you be a good boy and go get some?" She teased as she bopped him on the nose with her fingertip.

"Oh, sod it." 

Matt crushed his lips to hers, spurred by the lustful desire in her eyes. She melted against him and his wandering hands, pulling at each others clothes until they were exposed to the slight chilly air in the flat. He laid her down on the sofa, kissing his way down her neck and across her chest. He wanted to make love to her slowly, but Alex had other ideas.

Reaching between them, she grasped his hardened length to guide it inside her. She winced a little as the tip entered, but they both shared a sigh once he was completely sheathed in her warmth. Their hips moved in tandem as they rocked together slowly, sharing loving kisses and caresses. Matt had gotten his way after all, whispering his love for her in her ear. 

One hard press of his fingers against her clit caused her release, a low and sensual moan escaping her lips. Once her inner muscles stopped contracting, he pulled out to stroke himself to completion, shooting his cum onto her stomach and chest with a grunt. Her fingers played in the white puddles, spreading it around her skin with a smile.

"Would you like to join me for a shower?" Alex asked.

"Like I could refuse."

She giggled as she quickly got up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, they kissed and made up (and then some).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

That Friday, Alex went to the train station to pick up Salome. Florian rode with her, and he grumbled about the four hour commute. She just ignored him as she hugged her daughter tightly. Matt would have liked to have been there, but he had scenes to reshoot. Salome said goodbye to her dad, and she and Alex got into the car to return to the apartment.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Matt sitting on the couch. The little girl let out such a shriek, the neighbors would have thought someone was being murdered. She ran over to the couch and jumped into his arms, and he proceeded to cover her face in kisses.

"Did you have fun with your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but I have more fun with you. I missed you, Matty."

"I missed you too, poppet." He glanced at Alex with a smile, and she returned it as she took the suitcase to the second bedroom. "I have a favor to ask of you, but you can't tell mummy." He whispered.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, she and I are getting married, but she doesn't know. I want it to be a surprise."

"You're going to be my new daddy?!" She whispered excitedly.

"If you want me to be."

"I do." Matt laughed when her little arms wrapped around his neck, just as Alex came back into the room.

"I thought you had to film today."

"No, it was changed to tomorrow, but we're doing a new episode called The Wedding of River Song. I think it'll be really interesting." He and Salome shared a knowing smirk.

"Who am I going to get to watch her?"

"Oh, I'm sure someone will be around."

"You know I don't trust just anyone with my daughter, Matthew."

"Yes, I know, but I promise everything will be fine. Go make some tea and hot chocolate for the little one, and stop worrying."

"Yeah, mummy, stop worrying."

"Now you've got her brainwashed. What are you doing to my child?"

"She's my little poppet." Salome giggled when he bopped her on the nose lightly.

Alex sighed and shook her head before going in the kitchen to make tea for the adults and hot chocolate for her daughter. She also warmed up some soup for lunch, everyone ate, and then it was time for Salome's nap, much to her displeasure. Matt held her snugly in his arms until she fell asleep, then he carefully carried her to her bedroom to tuck her in. He and Alex then returned to the couch to cuddle together and watch TV.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Alex said.

"It's no trouble. It's what you hired me for, after all."

"Well, darling, I'm sorry to say but... you're fired."

"What?! Why?" Matt exclaimed with mock surprise.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to have sexual relations with an employee, and since we're going to be married, I think it's best if you find another job."

"Well, you've been a terrible employer... seducing a young, impressionable boy like me. And besides, I have found another job, and got you one in the process. Also, you can't fire me because I quit the night I proposed to you."

"Oh really? You didn't give your two weeks notice." She giggled at their little game.

"I thought it was obvious when we slept together the first time."

"I love ya, you big idiot." Alex pressed a soft kiss to his neck, making him shiver and let out a small noise of agreeement.

"I love you too." He purred, turning his head until their lips met.

"Take me to bed." She begged in her usual sultry voice.

"There you go seducing me again." 

Matt giggled when she squeaked in surprise as he suddenly lifted her in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom like he had with Salome, only this time, not for a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter, but here it is.

The next morning, Alex was woken up at 4am by her alarm clock. After shutting it off, she looked over at a sleeping Matt with contempt that he would get two extra hours because his hair wasn't such a pain to style. These early mornings were the only time she hated her curls. She left a note for him to bring Salome when he left. It was an obvious thing, but she wanted to remind him nonetheless. After giving her daughter a kiss, she left the apartment and headed for the studio. 

When Matt's alarm went off on his phone, he turned it off and stretched luxuriously, shivering when he encountered Alex's cold side of the bed. Getting out, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and begin his morning routine. He even made a quick, portable breakfast for himself and Salome before they left for the set.  
Are you excited for this afternoon?" Matt asked her while they were in the car.

"Mhmm. I can't wait to see the look on mummy's face."

"I think that will be my favorite part as well. Apart from when she says 'I do'."

They arrived safely and he parked, shutting the engine off, and got out to help her out of the car seat. She was too sleepy to walk so he carried her inside. When he walked onto the set they were filming today, he sat with her in a chair until Alex came out of hair and make-up. When she did about five minutes later, Salome smiled at seeing her mother.

"Good morning, my darling. Sorry you had to get up so early."

"It's ok. I wouldn't have missed this day for the world."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I heard it was going to be a really good episode. You look really pretty in your costume, mummy."

"Thank you." She looked skeptically at Matt, who had his usual stupid smirk on his face whenever he was around her.

"Don't give me that look, Kingston. I didn't tell her to say that. Though, she is right."

"Oh, stop it, both of you."

"Uh oh, someone hasn't had her coffee yet." Matt said.

"No, I haven't because I haven't had time. When are we starting so we can get this stupid day over with?"

"Oh now, Alex. Is that anyway to talk in front of little ears? Teach her to be positive."

"Now you're lecturing me on how to be a mother? How many children have you brought into the world?"

"I'll let that go since I know you're not a morning person, but later I'm going to make you regret those words."

xXx

Later that morning, Matt's parents and sister arrived, dressed for a wedding. Alex looked confused because they had never come to watch him work before. She was even more confused when her own parents and sister showed up, also dressed fancy. Salome ran to her grandparents to give them a hug, then proceeded to run around with her cousins.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like someone's getting married?"

"Well, this is the wedding of River Song, isn't it?" Tony replied with a wink.

"Nicola, what's going on?"

"I think you better ask him." She said, nodding at Matt standing behind her. She turned around quickly, and he just smiled. "Care to explain?"

"It was meant to be a surprise, but I thought we could get married today. That's why I asked Steven to move up the filming of this episode, and why both our families are here."

Alex stood there with her jaw dropped, and he closed her mouth so he could kiss her. It snapped her out of her shock because she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, her eyes stinging with tears. When he heard her sniffle, he held her tighter, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, darling. This is the sweetest wedding I've ever had."

"And hopefully your last." Matt added as an afterthought.

"If you keep treating me like this, it definitely will be." She pulled away to cup his face. "God, I love you." She breathed before crushing her lips to his, kissing him for all she was worth.

"Alright kids, save that for the wedding night." Steven said, making them jump apart like scolded teenagers. "When do we get this show on the road?"

"Whenever the vicar gets here, which should be soon... hopefully." Matt replied.

"We're not shooting anything today, are we?" Alex asked.

"Just the wedding scene. I thought it would be a good idea to make things seem as realistic as possible. It'll be easy - we just look at each other with our usual love-sick gazes, so there's no need to put much effort into the acting." He smirked.

"Well, there might be some effort for me." She shot back cheekily.

"Hey! Who's the one who set this up?"

"You did, my dear love. Thank you."

"The Doctor and River are getting married... for real."

"They certainly are." She smiled warmly, bringing their lips back together.

The vicar eventually showed up a little after noon, and in the mean time they had already set up the shot with just River, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory on top of the pyramid. The director called, 'Action', and their hands were bound with the bow tie. Amy and Rory gave their consent, and they were finally able to kiss and restart time. The shot was done in one take, making the director very happy.

They took a break for lunch, then reset the scene for the real wedding. Their families settled in chairs on the floor, while Matt and Alex stood up on the pyramid, along with the vicar. He took her hands in his, and her eyes began to fill with tears when she saw the look of absolute love for her.

"Don't go crying on me now."

"I'm just so happy. "I'm glad I rushed into this."

"Let's hope you still feel that way tomorrow morning."

"I'll feel that way for the rest of my life."

"Are we ready to get started?" The vicar asked.

"Definitely." They answered together, drawing a laugh from the crowd.

They kept the ceremony as short as possible, the only long-ish part were the vows, which both of them made up on the spot. The sweetest words of love spilled from both their lips, neither of them being able to make it through without crying. All the women in the crowd, along with some of the men, were dabbing their eyes as well.

"You may kiss the bride."

"I'll make it a good one." Matt purred, reciting his earlier line.

"You'd better."

There was a big cheer when their lips touched, though they were a bit confused now that there wasn't a bright light shining on them this time. Matt cupped her face gently as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, both of them moaning softly. Alex had to refrain from taking things further as she suddenly remembered why they were kissing, and what had just happened. When they parted, they could wipe the smiles off their faces.

"Welcome to the family." Tony said, pulling him in for a hug. Alex was welcomed by Matt's parents as well, receiving more hugs and kisses.

"Congrats, Matty Kingston!" Karen teased.

"That's not how it works." He protested.

"Oh please, as crazy as you are for her, you'd do anything for her. Therefore, she wears the trousers in this marriage."

"I wouldn't be ashamed to take her last name. I think it's cool."

"You are so whipped."

"Shove off, Kaz."

"Just make her happy, yeah. Be good to my daughter."

"I'm more afraid of Margarethe than you."

"She seems like a nice lady."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she has a dark side. Not to stereotype, but she _is_ German."

"And I'm Scottish, what's your point?"

"I know how to deal with you."

Alex came over then, wrapping her arm around Matt's waist to pull him close. His arm went around her shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her temple. She kissed his lips with gentle pecks, and he deepened it. When they parted, they both giggled and blushed.

"You two look so happy." Karen said. "Sickeningly so."

"Jealous, Kazza?"

"No, I'm glad that you're in love and happy and everything."

"Your time will come, don't worry. You're a very beautiful woman." Alex said. "If an old woman like me can find someone, you'll certainly have no problem."

"Don't be silly, Alex. You could pass for a twenty-something."

"You flatter me."

"So, where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

"We haven't really discussed it, but I'm not sure when I'll have time to take her anywhere. There's a lot of filming to get caught up on."

"I don't need to go anywhere. I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"Me too." He replied. After pressing a kiss to her cheek, he gathered everyone around to make a speech.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our unconventional wedding. We apologize that there wasn't any cake, or any sort of reception. I love this woman with all my heart, and I'd like to take this moment to promise Alex's family that I'll take the best care of her and her precious little girl, at least until they get tired of me."

"Oh, shush!" She replied with a giggle.

"I'll never get tired of you, Matty!" Salome called as she bounded up to him. He knelt down just in time to catch her in his arms. "Can we go home soon? I'm getting sleepy." She said with a yawn.

"It has been a long day for you, and all of us. But it was a good day, wasn't it?" Matt asked.

"The best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if they aren't called vicars in Wales >_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little after-wedding thing. I wanted to continue, but I was at a good place to stop.

Alex went back to her trailer to change out of her costume, only to be interrupted by a knock. She went to answer it and immediately found her arms filled with her new husband. She laughed her musical laugh as her arms closed around him. He pulled back to crush their lips together, making her hum.

"Please be honest and tell me you don't regret this." He said.

"If I did, I would have left when you dropped the surprise on me. I was ready to marry you. I just hope this will be my last wedding, and not because we broke up and I die an old spinster."

"I would never let that happen. I promised you that I would spend the rest of my life making you happy, and I meant it. I'm just sorry we can't have a honeymoon right away."

"That's not why I married you, darling. I don't care if we never go on one because no matter where we are, all I want is to be with you."

"I'll work as hard as I can to take you on the best vacation of your life as soon as possible. You may not need one, but I sure do! Being the Doctor is killing me."

"Oh, it is not. You're young and have lots of energy."

"I'd rather spend that energy making love to my beautiful wife." He made to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"We can't here. I have a sleepy four year old that I have to get home and put to bed. Welcome to fatherhood, step-daddy!" She smiled as she bopped him on the nose for once.

"I love Salome as much as I love you, and I would die for both of you."

"I know you would. Now, would you mind leaving so I can change?"

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I know, but once you do see it, you get... ideas."

"I can wait until we get home, Alex. Despite popular belief, men are not horny 24/7."

"I beg to differ with you, sweetie." She purred.

"Well, can you blame me? Look who I get to shag."

"Not right now, though."

"Of course not."

"Get out so I can change!" She giggled as she pushed him toward the door. "I'll be done in five minutes. I love you."

"Love you too."

She gave him a quick kiss before closing the door and getting out of her costume. She heaved a sigh of relief once she was down to her bra and panties, sitting down on the sofa for a minute. Her gaze drifted down to the new gold band in front of her engagement ring with a smile. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered at the excitement of being married. It was a feeling she hadn't felt with her other husbands, and she really hoped the third time was the charm.

Alex began to get dressed in her very unflattering sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. Throwing her coat over that, she felt presentable to leave her trailer and return to the set. Gathering up her daughter and husband, she said goodbye to Karen and Arthur before they left. Salome fell asleep in the car, so they had to carry her upstairs, tucking her into bed in Alex's apartment.

"She's such a sweet little thing." Matt whispered. "I'm really glad I found her that day."

"So am I. I've never been happier with any of my husbands than I am with you. I don't even care what the papers are going to write about us."

"I hope you still feel that way after reading all the times they'll call you a cradle robber and a cougar." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Mm, but not to sleep, right?" She replied, leading him out of Salome's room.

"Whatever you want to do. It is our wedding night, after all."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we'll have to postpone consummating our marriage. I've been up since 4am, and I have two energetic children to take care of now."

"Oi! Despite was Steven says, I'm not a child."

"I know. I'm just making fun of you, but you'll thank me tomorrow when Salome has us up at the crack of dawn again."

"I don't care when we eventually make love. It'll just be that much more special."

"How did I get lucky enough to have you?"

"I ask myself the same thing every second of every day. Let's go to bed, sweetheart."

They walked down the hall together, her head resting on his shoulder. Getting settled in, the snuggled close, and Matt watched as she quickly fell asleep. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair, and smiled to himself when her lips spread into a grin. After kissing her forehead, he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex woke slowly the next morning, stretching luxuriously, only to discover the right side of the bed empty and cold. Glancing at the clock, she gasped when she saw it was nearly 11am. She sat up quickly, looked over at the empty place beside her, and noticed a note on the pillow.

_Took Salome out for breakfast, then shopping. Sleep well, my love._

She smiled to herself as she got out of bed and began her usual routine in the bathroom. Once she showered and brushed her teeth and hair, she got dressed for the lazy Sunday, and went to the kitchen to make a roast. She texted Matt so he knew she was awake, and he said they would be home soon. 

She got the meat in the oven, along with the red potatoes and carrots, and waited patiently for her husband and daughter to get home. In the meantime, she perused the internet on her laptop, listened to some music, and startled when her phone began ringing. She frowned a bit when she saw Florian's name on the screen, having a feeling this couldn't go well.

"Hello." She greeted.

"So, I hear you got married last night. And so suddenly after our divorce was finalized... is there something you're not telling me, Alex? Were you seeing him while we were married?"

"No, I was completely faithful to you. But you would hope that so you can get full custody of Salome."

"Do you think I'm that heartless? I know how much she means to you. I just hope you won't keep her from me."

"Of course I won't. She needs her father. She still loves you."

"Even if her mother doesn't."

"What's that supposed to mean? You were the one who filed for divorce."

"I know! But now I'm beginning to regret it. I still care about you Alex, and I'm happy that you've moved on... if a little too suddenly. I hope he makes you happy."

"He does. I'm sorry about what happened between us. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard to try for another baby, because that's what finally drove you over the edge, wasn't it?"

"It was one of the reasons. It doesn't matter anymore. We had our fun, and now it's over."

"You make me sound like I was just a fling."

"Could we have coffee sometime?"

"Um, I guess so. Actually, why don't you come over for dinner? We can't possibly eat all this food ourselves."

"Would he mind?"

"No, he wouldn't. He knows that Salome needs to see her father."

"She's been acting so weird with me ever since Matt came along. It's like I'm a stranger to her now because she already has her dad."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just come over. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure. The ex-husband sitting down with the new husband..."

"You don't have to. We can meet privately for coffee."

"No, I'll come over now. Would you mind if I took Salome with me this week? I'll bring her back next Sunday."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be excited. I'll see you when you get here."

They hung up, and Alex wondered if it was such a good idea after all. She put it to the back of her mind as she continued her music, singing along quietly. Almost ten minutes later, the front door opened, and the sound of rustling bags and Salome's stomping feet filled the apartment. She went to the living room to greet them.

"Hello sweetheart! Did you enjoy shopping with Matt?" Alex knelt down to pick up her daughter, and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Mhmm, he bought me a new dollhouse."

"Really?" She looked at him, and he just shrugged. "Did you say thank you?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you go for breakfast? Not McDonald's I hope."

"No, we went to a nice little bistro where we had waffles with berries, perfect scrambled eggs, toast and jam, and we shared mimosas." Matt said sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Alex. "Kidding... it was just me that had the mimosas."

"Well, I have news. Your daddy's coming for dinner, and then he's taking you for the week."

"Yay! Can I bring my new toys?"

"I suppose, as long as they don't make too much noise."

Alex set her daughter down, and she went to Matt, digging through the bags to pull out everything to show to her mother. She then described what they did, demonstrated their actions, and informed Alex what she was going to name them. She simply nodded her head, and told her to pack some clothes so she'd be ready to leave with Florian.

"You invited him without telling me?" Matt asked.

"I thought you'd be fine with it. It means we get to be alone this week." She purred seductively, caressing his jaw with her index finger. 

"Don't you think it'll be a little awkward?"

"That's what Florian thought. Everything will be ok, just treat him nicely, and he'll do the same to you."

"Mummy! I need help!" 

Alex sighed as she went back to Salome's bedroom. There were clothes strewn all over the floor and an open suitcase, just like when she first packed to come to Cardiff. Kneeling down, she began folding some shirts, pants, and pajamas to put into the luggage. Once it was full, she closed it and locked it, setting it out in the hall.

"You're a silly girl. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will. I miss you all the time when you're not here. Maybe when you come back, and I don't have to film, we can go visit grandma and grandpa."

"Yeah! I can help Nana bake. I love helping her." 

"I know, you always helped me in the kitchen, ever since you were old enough to walk."

"I'll miss you when I'm gone too." Salome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, a gesture that made Alex tear up a bit.

"Promise me you'll be good for your dad."

"I usually am."

"Good girl."

The two returned to the living room to find Matt lounging on the couch watching some football match. Salome plopped down next to him, resting her head on his arm. The sight warmed Alex's heart, but she worried what Florian would think when he saw those two together. In a weird way, it was like she was cheating on her dad with Matt. She mentally kicked herself for such a ridiculous thought, and went back to the kitchen to check on the roast.

A half hour later there was a knock on the door, and Alex rushed to answer it, pushing Matt out of the way. He gave her a confused look, but sat back down on the couch. Salome flung herself off the couch when she saw her dad, and he caught her to pick her up in a big hug. The sight made Matt feel a little jealous, but he was her bioligical father. He secretly hoped he could experience that with his own child some day.

The situation wasn't as awkward as the adults thought it would be, and they had a nice dinner together. Florian and Matt chatted like they were old friends, much to Alex's delight. She watched them closely in case there was a fight to break up, but she figured they wouldn't have done anything in front of Salome. She and Matt hugged and kissed Salome goodbye, Florian set up a coffee date for when he brought their daughter back, then left with the little girl.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Alex said as she went to the kitchen to put leftovers away.

"I suppose it was a good idea. Though, why did you push me away from the door?"

"I don't know. I just thought it would have been better if I had answered it."

Once they were cleaned off, she put the dishes in the sink, and filled it with hot water and soap. She began to wash them, startling when she felt Matt's arms encircle her waist. He began to sway her softly, as if silent music were filling the air. She smirked to herself when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, dear, I know what you want."

"What? I just want to hold you. I haven't gotten to all day."

"You were the one who left this morning."

"I wanted you to be able to sleep in."

"I know. Did you two have a good time?"

"Yeah, she didn't run off or anything. She stayed right by me and held my hand, until she saw something she liked."

"I hope you didn't spoil her too much. That's what she has grandparents for."

"She's not my kid, I should be able to spoil her."

"She's your step-daughter now, darling. You can spoil her a little bit."

"I'd like to spoil you right now." He whispered in her ear, taking delight in her shiver.

"In a minute, just let me finish these dishes."

"But I need you now." Matt whimpered.

"Well, I do have a bit of a surprise to spoil you." 

She flashed him a cheeky grin, laughing when he picked her up, and rushed her to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they got to the bedroom door, Matt put her down, and she snuck into the room, closing the door behind her. She went to the closet to retrieve the bag of lingerie that she had bought one day while he was at work. She thought it would be a nice surprise for the wedding night, but this was just as good. 

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Alex smiled wickedly to herself when she pulled out the crimson lace corset and matching panties. She had even gotten a little aroused herself when she saw them on the mannequin, and knew she had to have them. Her love for trashy lingerie certainly hadn't changed. She felt sexy as she slipped into the garments, noting how well the red contrasted with her skin. Going to the door, she opened it, and laughed wickedly at Matt's dropped jaw and sudden bulge in his pants.

"Are you ready to be spoiled?" She purred. Matt simply nodded. "Then be a good boy and go lie down."

He whimpered with every step he took to the bed as though he were in pain. _I guess the excitement was too much for him_ , Alex thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel attractive and desired. At her age, she thought she'd never be able to excite someone of his much younger age, but here he was, hard and wanting, all for her.  
Matt laid down like he was told, earning himself a smile from Alex as she walked sensually toward him. His eyes were drawn to her swaying hips, causing his cock to harden further, and made him wince as he cupped himself.

"You're not making this easy, love." He said.

"Well, let's see what I can do about that."

She stood between his knees and unzipped his jeans slowly, torturing him further. Matt groaned at the friction on his very sensitive member, but Alex just smirked devilishly. He then lifted his hips so she could pull down the denim and his boxers to free his throbbing cock. He moaned at the relief, looking up at the ceiling as he breathed heavily.

"You..are..the sexiest..evilest..woman I've ever met." 

"I haven't done anything to you yet, sweetie." She giggled wickedly.

"Could you please hurry? I'm about to explode as it is."

Alex crawled onto the bed, straddled his waist, and lowered her lace-covered sex to his pulsating cock. She slowly began moving her hips to lightly grind against him, causing him to groan again. 

"I thought you were going to spoil me, not torture me." He complained.

"I did spoil you, darling. I bought this outfit just for you because I knew how much it would excite you."

"Well, I'm a little too excited now. Please, Alex, I need relief."

"Say it. Tell me what you really need." She ordered as she sped up her thrusting.

"I need..to...cum... ah, fuck!" He exclaimed as the friction she caused made him spurt all over his t-shirt. She stilled so he could catch his breath. "That was my favorite shirt." He said finally.

"I'll buy you a new one." Alex replied as she moved off the bed.

"Where are you going? I'm not done with you."

Matt grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on top of him, kissing her softly. It quickly became heated, until he flipped her onto her back to remove the corset, and she pulled off his soiled shirt. His attentions moved to her breasts, brushing his lips over the soft mounds, and licking and sucking the pert nipples, making her arch into his ministrations.

"I'll never get over how perfect you are." He whispered. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Good, because I'd like this marriage to last."

"Oh, I'm _never_ letting you go."

xXx

The week passed, and Florian brought Salome back. Matt watched her while he and Alex went out for coffee. It ended up becoming a lunch since they both hadn't eaten yet, and they fell into their usual friendly routine.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get over seeing you kiss another guy." Florian said.

"How did you feel when I had to do to it on screen?"

"Jealous. But then I remembered that you came home to me." He paused. "We did have some wonderful times, didn't we?"

"Yeah." She remembered with a fond smile. "But we're over now. I've moved on."

"We still have to see each other, Alex. We share a child."

"I know."

"I'll never stop loving you." He placed his hand over hers, but she didn't pull away. "Oh, you're letting me hold your hand? What would Matt say?"

"Don't start." She huffed, putting both her hands in her lap.

"What would he say if I told him I still loved you?"

"Tough shit, probably. Why did you invite me out?"

"Don't you want Salome to think we can still be civil to each other? Besides, she needs to spend time bonding with her new daddy."

"Florian, I'm not going to stay if you keep saying things like that."

"Can I kiss you one last time?"

"Yes, you can kiss my arse if you don't stop being such a prick. What's wrong with you? You never used to be like this."

"Well, maybe I'm regretting the divorce, alright?"

"You should have thought of that before you filed the papers."

"I didn't think you'd move on so quickly! And with him? Really, Alex?"

"What? Are you jealous that he's a younger man?"

"Of course I am. I worry that he's able to pleasure better than I did."

"Don't be ridiculous." Alex rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her salad.

"Does he?"

"I'm not going to discuss this with you."

"I'll take that as a yes." He exclaimed when she kicked his shin under the table. "Ow! Jesus, I can't talk about sex with my ex-wife?"

"No, you can't because we're not married anymore, so it doesn't concern you."

"Fine. I can still have that kiss though, right?"

She simply groaned. They finished the rest of the meal in an uncomfortable silence, then he drove her back home. Once she entered her flat, she plopped down on the sofa with a huff, resting her head on the back.

"How was lunch?" Matt asked from the kitchen.

"Humiliating." She replied as she stood up and shuffled to the other room.

"What happened?"

"He was just being an arse. I've never seen him behave like that before. Well, I have a few times towards the end of our marriage..."

"It's alright, I'm here to cheer you up."

He headed to her from his spot in front of the stove, and picked her up to set her on the island countertop. She let out a squeal as she was lifted, but it quickly turned into giggles as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Alex warned.

"She's playing in her room. I told her I'd call when lunch was ready." He replied in a hushed tone, moving his mouth down to her neck.

"She could still come out. Besides, I still feel odd after my earlier encounter with her father. I wish I could have had a baby alone."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's not important. You need to finish cooking anyway."

"I can cook and listen, you know."

"I'll be fine. If I wasn't, I would tell you."

"Alright. I sure do love you."

"I love you too."

He left her with a firm kiss on the lips before he returned to the stove. She didn't want to tell him everything Florian had said because she didn't want to upset him, or cause any drama between the two men. Alex decided she would talk to Nicola instead, but that would have to wait until tomorrow when Matt was filming. She just hoped she could wait until then.


	13. Chapter 13

"Florian is still in love with you?!" Nicola shrieked down the phone. 

"That's what he said. He even asked about my sex life, and if he could have a kiss."

"Well, I can't say I'm really surprised. Did you kiss him?"

"No, I'm happily married now, and I'd like this one to last until I die."

"It could have been just a harmless one on the cheek, Lex."

"I know, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. I know he's the father of my child - I can't help that. He'll just have to get over me."

"Is that all you feel for him now? I know how happy he made you."

"He made me really happy, but now I have someone else who makes me happy."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't. I trust Matt, and I know we rushed into getting married, but I promise nothing will happen."

"Uh huh. Have you told him the truth about lunch yesterday?"

"Well... no. It would only upset him, and I don't need two men fighting over me. How would that look to Salome?"

"You don't want two men fighting over you? Come on, Alex! You shouldn't lie to Matt. That's not a great way to begin a marriage."

"What if I lose him?"

"You won't. He loves you, and I'm sure he'd stand by you for better or worse." Nicola paused for a moment. "Are you still in love with Florian?"

"No, of course not. I mean, I still care about him, but there's nothing left romantically. I'm not going to cheat on my new husband with my old one, if that's what you're thinking. I couldn't do that to Matt... I'd be no better than Ralph if I did." Alex paused as well. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"It's good to be honest, but it's up to you."

"Alright. I'll do it tonight if he comes home early enough. Or, I'll tell him once we're in bed... I don't know, I'll find the time."

"Just don't shag him before you tell him."

"I won't! Though, perhaps it would soften the blow a bit."

"Alex."

"Nicola." She smiled to herself at her own silliness. "Everything will be fine... right?"

"Of course, you're both adults. Don't hide things from each other. Be completely open."

"Yeah, thanks."

"What are little sisters for? Though, you should be giving me advice."

"Your life isn't as complicated as mine. Well, I better go feed my child. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too. Good luck."

Later that night, Salome had been put to bed early, and Alex was sitting on the sofa with her elbows rested on her knees, chewing her thumbnail nervously. The silence was deafening as she waited for Matt to come home. She knew telling him was the right thing to do, but she was terrified of how he would react. She heard the door opening, and her eyes immediately locked on it as it opened.

"Hey, I thought you'd be sleeping." He said.

"I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. There's something I need to tell you." Matt closed the door, and hung his coat on the hook before taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, during my lunch with Florian... he told me--" She paused to find the right words. "He's still in love with me."

"Do you still love him?"

"No. I mean, I care about him - we had a child together - but I'm over him now. I have you." She offered him a smile, and he returned it. "You're taking this better than I thought you would. I was sure you'd be furious."

"Well, I can't say I blame the guy. I mean, look at you." Alex scoffed. "You're still a beautiful woman, even though you can't see it. I love you with all my heart, and I'll help you through anything... even if it means letting you go."

"I don't want him anymore. I married you because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_." She looked longingly at him. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course. You can have many kisses."

She giggled as their lips pressed together. They shared a few teasing pecks before things became passionate. She was in his lap, the bulge in his jeans pressing against her core, and she couldn't help rubbing herself against it. His hands gripped her ass to press her harder against him.

"Take me to bed, my love." Alex whispered. Matt stood up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck as he headed down the hallway, but he stopped outside Salome's room. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't get to say goodnight to her."

"Make it quick." She replied, lowering her feet to the floor.

He kissed the tip of her nose before opening the door slowly. The light from the hall cast a beam on the floor to the bed, and he followed it with careful steps. Kneeling next to the sleeping child, he stroked her hair softly. Salome turned over, and squinted at the intruder.

"Hi, Matty." She rasped sleepily.

"Hello, poppet. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Night. I love you."

I love you too. Sweet dreams."

He placed a kiss to her forehead before she rolled over and went back to sleep. Straightening up, he left the room, and continued to the bedroom. They made love slowly that night, despite Matt being completely wiped out from filming all day. It didn't matter how tired he was - as soon as he was with Alex, he was wide awake again. They fell asleep shortly after, snuggled close under the blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

The week passed by the same as the previous one: Matt worked his usual long hours, so it was just Alex and Salome during the day. Thursday night, she got a call from Florian asking for their daughter back. The next day, the two got on a train for London, and the three went out for lunch like they were still a happy family - at least, that's what the press thought.

Getting enough photos, they ran the story the same day online. When she returned to her flat, she was startled to see Matt lounging on the couch with his laptop, reading something intently.

"Have a nice day out in London, did we?" He asked, his tone full of annoyance.

"It was alright. It's still the same busy city."

"Come here and look at this." She walked over to examine the screen, gasping when she saw the pictures. "You look pretty damn happy to be back with him. I thought you said you didn't love him anymore."

"I don't. I thought you were smart enough to know not to believe anything you read in the tabloids, _especially_ the Daily fucking Mail!"

"If you want him back, just say the word. Begins with a D."

"The only word I can say to you that begins with D is dick, because you're acting like one. I knew we shouldn't have rushed into this."

"So the truth comes out." He sneered.

"Did that whole thing of me saying I didn't want to be with anyone else but you mean nothing? So I had lunch with my ex-husband! Don't you want Salome to think her parents can be civil and get along?"

"Not that civil! I can see the love you still have for him in your eyes, Alex." He slammed the lid down, making her jump a little at the action

"I said I care about him, and we're fine just as friends." She responded.

"Then what about the photo of you two kissing?"

"It was just on the cheek. What's the harm in that?"

"He was a bit close to your mouth, don't you think?"

"I don't have to take this from you."

She stomped to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Her hands were trembling as she opened the can of soup, accidentally cutting herself on the sharp lid.

"Fuck." She said under her breath, the injury being the final straw.

Alex turned around to throw the lid into the garbage, accidentally hitting her knuckles on the side of it. She swore again as she punched the fridge in frustration, finally slinking down to the floor to cry. The next thing she knew, warm arms had wrapped around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. I just did it for a laugh in hopes to spark some angry sex." Alex stopped crying, and looked at him in confusion.

"If you want angry sex, then go fuck yourself. You can make it as rough as you want it. I can't bloody believe you!"

She stalked off to the bedroom and slammed the door. Matt followed and knocked softly to try to get her to open it. She swore at him, and he heard the en suite bathroom door slamming as well, along with the faint sound of running water. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment to let her cool down, deciding to get a drink with Arthur.

Alex sighed as she sank down into the mountain of bubbles. Even the lit candles and soothing scent of lavender couldn't calm her nerves. She was so angry at him, even though she didn't really have a right to be. Was accusing her of still wanting her ex as a ploy to piss her off and get an angry shag out of it wrong?

If she was honest with herself, their sex life could use a bit of spicing up. Not that it was bad, but it was just getting stale. _Two weeks into the marriage and we're already out of exciting sex_ , she scoffed to herself. She had meant every word she said about wanting to be with Matt only, and she didn't want to say that dreaded D word.

With another sigh, she scooted further down into the water, submerging her head to wet her hair. It would feel like straw when it dried because of the bubble bath, but she could apply some leave-in conditioner when she got out. A fond smile spread across her face at a memory of Matt rubbing slow circles into her scalp as he massaged the creme in, and how she had purred like a kitten.

The water began to get cold, and she decided it was time to get out. Drying herself off, she wrapped her finger in a band-aid before picking out a pair of pale purple lacy underwear, then slipped into her usual loungewear of yoga pants and baggy t-shirt. The shirt was splattered with paint, a beloved hobby that she hadn't had much time for recently.

She went out to sit on the sofa, finally examining her hand. Her knuckles were a bit swollen and turning blue and purple. She hissed as she poked one of them, wondering if it was too late to put an ice pack on. She decided to anyway, going to the kitchen to retrieve the bag of peas. On the way back to the couch, she poured herself a glass of wine, then went to sit and drink it contently.

Sometime later, the front door opened, and Matt entered looking like a guilty puppy who had just been yelled at for peeing on the carpet. He moved slowly, hanging up his jacket, and toeing off his boots. Alex simply watched him, feeling guilty herself for having gotten so upset earlier. When he saw her hand covered by the bag of peas, he went to her to observe the damage.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing. I know you only want to be with me, but after this little stunt, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave."

"If you're bored with our sex life, you should just tell me."

"I'm not bored with it... though I wouldn't object to trying something new." He pressed tender kisses to her bruised knuckles. "Should we go to hospital for that?"

"No, it'll be fine. I can still move my fingers so I don't think I've broken anything."

"I swear I will do anything you ask of me! I want to make this up to you in any way that I can."

"In that case, would you mind refilling my glass?" She nodded to the empty one on the coffee table.

With a quick kiss to her lips, he grabbed it, and bounded off to the kitchen, barely managing not to trip over his feet. Alex smirked and shook her head at his silliness. When he returned, he was pacing himself so as not to spill anything. She reached out for it, her lovely fingers clutching the stem to bring it to her lips. She hummed when it hit her tongue, sending a wave of heat through Matt's body.

"No one makes drinking wine as sexy as you do." He commented.

"You're still in trouble, so I wouldn't speak if I were you." She purred. "Come up here and rub my feet like a good boy."

Matt obeyed immediately, and he soon found her feet in his lap, the heel of her left foot lightly brushing against his crotch. Looking over at her, she just had a wicked grin, and to stop himself from becoming aroused, he began with that foot. The sound she made after he had begun wasn't doing his groin any favors either, and he let out a small whine.

He rubbed the pad in slow circles with his thumbs, and Alex scooted further down with a content sigh. She sipped her drink while still making those noises that drove Matt crazy, watching his reactions intently and laughing to herself when he looked particularly uncomfortable. 

When he moved to the arch of her foot, that's when things got worse for him. Her groans were louder, and she even began writhing against the cushions, her free hand gripping the back of the sofa. That's when Matt had finally had enough and stopped, much to Alex's displeasure.

"Did I tell you to stop?" 

"No, but you're killing me here! Were you really enjoying it that much, or were you just putting on a show?"

"You know how I love it when you touch me." She purred, going back to stroking his now semi-erect cock through his jeans. "Now come on, finish what you started."

"Are you going to continue making those sounds?"

"You're being punished, so I'll make any sounds I want. Would you prefer to be grounded?"

"You're not my mother, Alex."

"Hmm, that could be an interesting role play..." She smirked.

"I dont want to shag my mother, I'd rather shag my beautiful wife."

Setting her wine glass down on the coffee table, she knelt beside him on the couch and began stroking his ear with her finger. Matt let out a small whimper as he crossed his legs. When she replaced the finger with her tongue, he groaned and clenched his hands into fists as he tried to control himself from pinning her to the sofa and have his way with her.

"I missed you while you were gone." She whispered. "Did you have fun?"

"No. I would rather have been out with you. I mean, Arthur's a nice guy, but I can't flirt with him, or kiss him, or hold his hand, or take him to the loo or perhaps back alley for a shag."

"Is that all you want from me? Sex?"

"Of course not, it's just an amazing bonus. If it's alright with you, I'd like to show you how much I love you."

"By doing what?"

"Worshipping every inch of you. I want to make you feel good."

"What was wrong with massaging my feet?"

"Nothing, but I'd rather hear you make those noises while I'm doing something else to you."

"Naughty..." She gave him a flirtatious wink as she grinned.

He cupped her face with both hands and looked into her eyes, noticing her pupils dilating. She licked her lips nervously, and he followed the pink, glistening sweep of her tongue, biting his own bottom lip to stifle a whimper. He slowly leaned forward, parting his lips slightly on the way, until his were pressed to hers. It was a lingering kiss, but he made no effort to deepen it just yet.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too."

She kissed him this time, and he pulled her into his lap. His hands massaged her ass, causing her to grind against his erection. She could feel the lace of her knickers getting soaked as she pressed harder into him, her moan muffled by his mouth. Slipping his hands under her shirt, he lightly scratched down her back, the fingers of his right hand dipping beneath the waistband of her trousers.

Removing her shirt quickly, their lips met again before he gently laid her down on the cushions, her head resting on a pillow. He fondled her breasts through the bra for a few moments before he got tired of the barricade and removed it. He then kissed his way down her neck, brushing his lips across her left breast to wrap them around her stiff nipple.

Matt sucked and teased the bud until it was red, then switched to the other. The room was filled with the sound of her delightful sighs and moans, wordlessly begging for more. He happily obliged, sitting her up again and pulling her pants and underwear down until she could kick them off. He could smell her arousal, and he couldn't wait to have his face buried between her thighs.

He wasted no time in lying back and positioning her above his face. As he parted her labia with his tongue, seeking out her clit to suck on, she bucked her hips against him with a loud moan, arching her back. She reclined to his legs, reaching behind herself to unbutton his jeans. He helped her remove them, and she began stroking his cock once it was free.

He brought her to her first orgasm with his mouth, her cry echoing in the room. Matt still didn't stop, even when it was over, bringing her off again moments later. Lifting her up, and setting her down across from him, she bent down to suck him as well, but he stopped her.

"This is just about you." He said.

Laying her down again, he grabbed the back of her knees and pushed her legs apart, opening her up to his hungry mouth. He licked away the wetness from her two previous orgasms, then moved up to lay beside her, keeping her legs spread. One arm was wrapped around her shoulders, while the other was brushing the head of his cock up and down her slit.

He kicked off his jeans the rest of the way before he slid slowly into her, both of them sharing a groan of satisfaction. Being here with her, in this flat, being inside her, he was home and there was nowhere else he'd rather be. He nibbled on her ear as his left hand clutched her breast, and his right began to rub her clit as he began a gentle rhythm.

Alex's fingers were brushing through the hair at the back of his head, turning her own until their lips met. He kissed her until her noises became louder, and he stopped because he wanted to hear them. He needed to hear how much pleasure he was giving her. She came again, her inner muscles pulsing and squeezing around his cock, but he kept going until it was over to let her rest.

They made love for nearly an hour, changing position every once in awhile, until they somehow ended up on the floor. Alex had lost count of how many orgasms she'd had, at least ten, maybe more. Her stomach was covered with his warm, sticky cum as he laid next to her panting.

"Since when do you have the stamina of a porn star?" She asked. "What were you thinking about in order to last so long?"

"The thought of losing you." He replied simply.


	15. Chapter 15

"Am I still being punished?" Matt asked when they woke up the next morning, still entwined on the floor in front of the couch.

"If you apologize the way you did last night, I'll punish you for the rest of your life."

"No need. I plan on making love to you like that forever."

"Prove it."

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"Did you?" She asked with a quiet chuckle, reaching down to stroke his morning erection.

"You know I'll never get enough of you, Kingston."

He kissed her softly, gradually increasing the pressure until she allowed his tongue into her mouth. She hummed contently, not minding his terrible breath. Alex moved her leg over him and lifted herself up to straddle in stomach. Hers was covered with dried semen as she had been too worn out to clean herself up.

"I want to talk to you about something important." She said.

"Well, you certainly have my attention."

"If you want to... I'd like to try for another baby."

"I'd love to, Alex, but I just don't want another incident like last time. I was really worried about you, and we almost broke up over it."

"I know, but it won't be like that, I promise. I understand your concerns, but don't you want to be a father? Don't you want a living part of both of us?"

"That sounds a bit odd."

"It's what a child is, Matt. You may love Salome, but it's so much better knowing you helped create another life. If I lose it again, I don't want you to worry or feel guilty. It's not your fault."

"Just promise me, no matter what happens, you won't try to leave me again."

"I promise." Her stomach growled just as she was leaning down to kiss him, and they both giggled.

"I suppose we should start after breakfast then."

"Why don't you cook for me for a change?"

"You go get cleaned up, and it should be done by the time you get out."

Alex leaned down to kiss him before getting up and walking to the bathroom. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, and she smiled to herself when he growled at her. The shower was relaxing and long. She washed her hair and body, wishing that he was there to do her back. She made do anyway, and got out after she rinsed.

Wrapping herself in her robe, she went out to the kitchen, where the table was set with food, juice, and silverware. He had put on his jeans, but nothing else, and she went to him as he was pouring out coffee. She pressed kisses to the back of his shoulder, hearing him hum in response.

"You smell nice." Matt said.

"So does the food. I was worried I'd come back to a small fire."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He laughed at the worried look on her face. "Relax, love. There wasn't really a fire. I was very careful."

"I suppose I can't complain, it's not really my kitchen anyway."

They sat down together, and Matt immediately began stuffing his face. Alex just watched him in amazement, concerned that he might choke. Eventually, he stopped to observe her pushing the food around while her stomach growled.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I just brushed my teeth."

"You silly girl! You knew I was making food. You couldn't have waited until after?"

"I guess not."

"Is something wrong, Alex?"

"Just feeling a little homesick. I miss London and Salome. I hate when she goes with her father."

"You don't miss him as well, right?" He asked with a worried tone.

"No, of course not. I thought we established that last night?"

"We did. I just wanted to make sure."

"I just can't help but feel something went wrong between Florian and I. We used to be so close. I actually thought he was my soul mate."

"Now that we're married, I'd like to think _we're_ soul mates." He huffed.

"I do love you, Matt--"

"But?"

"I would have known right away if we were soul mates."

Alex winced at the look of complete hurt on his face. She immediately wanted to take back those words. He didn't say anything, just slowly got up from the table, went to the living room to put on his shirt and shoes, then walked to the door. He opened it slowly, then turned around to look at her one last time.

"Then perhaps we shouldn't have gotten married."

He left her with that, and she burst into tears as soon as the door was closed. Matt no doubt heard her, but didn't come back to comfort her. In anger, she shoved the plate of food onto the floor, hearing it shatter. She then buried her face in her arms to continue sobbing. She could barely breathe, but she didn't care. 

Looking down at the floor, she saw the shards of porcelain from the broken plate, getting the same urge as when Ralph left her. Instead, she just went to her bedroom to cry in the comfort of her bed. Alex tried to rationalize that maybe he said that because he was hurt. At least, she hoped that was the reason. 

She eventually cried herself to sleep, not waking up until the afternoon to her phone ringing. Looking at the screen, she saw Karen's name, but didn't answer it. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She didn't even care that the redhead would be beating her door down in five minutes. Sure enough, Alex wasn't disappointed.

"Alex! I know you're in there. Be a good girl and open the door for mummy."

With a sigh, she got out of bed and walked to the living room.

"It's open." She said, her voice still thick with tears and a stuffy nose.

"You shouldn't sleep with the door unlocked. It's not safe."

"At this point, I really could care less." She replied, flopping down on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it looks like I've managed to fuck up yet another marriage."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"I told him we weren't soul mates."

"Oooh, ouch. You know how crazy he is about you, Alex. Why did you say that?"

"I don't know! I didn't mean to. I don't have a 'shut up' filter in my brain. That's what got me in trouble on the Craig Ferguson show."

"Well, talking about your sex toy on tele is quite harmless compared to telling your husband that you two aren't soul mates."

"See? I told you I fucked up."

"I'm sure he just needs time to cool off. I think Arthur took him to the pub, so he should be fine once he's had a few drinks."

"He said that maybe we shouldn't have gotten married."

"Well, there, you've both said things you regret. You two can make this work."

"What if we can't? We've only been married for a few weeks! It can't end this quickly."

"And it won't, Alex. Just have a long talk with each other and work out your problems. Everything will be fine, I promise." She hugged her co-star assuringly.

"Thanks, Karen. I hope you're right."

"I'm always right. Now, would you like to go out as well? We don't have to go drinking, but I was hoping for a nice shopping trip. Get the numpty something as an apology. Perhaps some new lingerie." She said, waggling her eyebrows.

"I don't think sex would fix this situation."

"You never know..."

"I just have a mess in the kitchen--"

"I'll take care of it. You go get dressed."

Alex did as she was told, and when she came back out, the floor in the kitchen had been cleaned. They went to the shops, Karen was excited, but Alex could barely muster a smile. She would have rather stayed home, but there was no denying the Scot anything. If she hadn't have come of her own will, then she probably would have been dressed and dragged out of the apartment.

Karen picked out a really nice dark blue lace corset for Alex, with a matching thong. The blonde laughed at her, saying no one would want to see her in that anymore, not even Matt. She was shushed quickly, getting called ridiculous as they made their way to the check-out counter. Alex was embarrassed that a woman of her age was buying something like this, and she feared the cashier was silently judging her.

They returned to the flat, and Karen instructed her to put the outfit on. There was some protesting, but Alex was finally sent to her room in defeat. When she came out five minutes later wrapped in her robe, she felt silly. The redhead stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Well? Let's see it." The robe was untied and pulled open, and Karen gasped. "Bloody hell, Alex. Even I'd shag you!" The other woman finally smiled, and she was rewarded with a hug. "Be sure and tell me if this works, alright?"

"Yes, mummy."

"Good girl."

Karen kissed her forehead and left Alex to sit on the sofa and wait for the return of her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later, Alex heard voices in the hallway. She recognized Matt's voice, and the other was Karen's. She got up to listen at the door, just in time for the young woman to scold him about avoiding his problems. He just wanted to sleep off his tipsy demeanor, but Karen pushed him to 'go talk to your wife!'.

She heard his footsteps approaching quicker than they should have, and she thought Karen must have shoved him. They closed the rest of the distance from the door and she hurried back to the couch as he knocked softly. She didn't need to say anything because the door knob turned, and the light from the hall shot a beam of light to the sofa, until his frame blocked it out.

"Hi." He said sheepishly as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi." She replied.

Matt stood in the entryway, looking everywhere but at Alex. She wasn't really brave enough to look at him either. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute, he eventually wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water and make a sandwich. When he had his food, he then went to sit on the couch, putting space between them.

It was another five minutes of silence as he ate, and put his dish in the sink. He brought her back a glass of wine, even though she hadn't asked for one. She thanked him anyway   
as he returned to his spot on the sofa. She felt ready to look at him now, and when he turned to glance at her, she gasped when she saw his black eye.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" She cupped his face to get a better look at it.

"Just some twat down at the pub. He said some really nasty things about you, so I tried to set him straight but he punched me. I was defending your honor, Kingston."

"You stupid idiot." She wasn't angry, just sort of stunned. "I'm sure it was nothing to get into a fight over."

"He called you a slag for marrying me. I'd say it was something."

"I don't care what people say about me. I'm sure I've been called worse."

"I care what people say! You're my wife, and I will love and defend you until the day I die."

"So... you didn't mean what you said this morning?"

"Of course not. Did you mean what you said?"

"No. I think I was just scared."

"Scared of what, love?"

"I don't know. That you would realize what a huge mistake you made by marrying me when you could have someone closer to your own age."

"I've told you a million times that I don't care how old you are." He tapped the top of her head with an index finger. "Hasn't it sunk into your silly brain yet?"

"I guess not. You'll have to tell me a million more times." She replied with a smirk.

"You are who you are, and I love everything about you. Especially your maturity. You've certainly shown me a thing or two in the bedroom."

"And every other room in the flat."

"Mm, shut up and kiss me."

She did, letting out a soft purr when he deepened it. Matt tasted like lager and crisps, but she didn't care. She loved him exactly the way he was as well, with or without horrible breath (though, preferably without). He gently laid her down on the cushions, but she stopped him reluctantly.

"What's wrong?"

"You should put some ice on your eye."

"It's fine." He protested when she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"No it's not." She wrapped three ice cubes in a dish cloth and brought it back out to him. He winced when she lightly pressed it to the bruise. "My valiant knight." She cooed.

"I'd slay every slandering dragon that says any hurtful thing about my queen."

"You know, you're kinda sexy with a black eye."

"Is it turning you on?"

"A little. I got a new present for you, to apologize for this morning."

"What is it?"

"I'll show it to you when you can see out of both eyes, so you can appreciate it more."

"Show me now." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and she couldn't stifle her laugh.

"You're cute." She said, patting his knee.

Alex got up and went to the bedroom to change into regular pajamas. The new lingerie would have to wait. She folded it and put it back in the bag, hiding it deep in her closet. When she came back out to the living room, he looked disappointed. She sat back down without a word, changing the channel on TV.

"Did you have fun with Arthur?"

"I suppose. Did you have fun with Karen?"

"Yeah, it was nice that she forced me out of the flat. I really needed it."

"I shouldn't have left this morning."

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I just can't stop the things that come out of my mouth sometimes."

"Don't I know it."

"Oh hush. You're no better yourself sometimes." She nudged him with her elbow.

"I've never talked about a sex toy on TV. What did Salome's teachers have to say about that?"

Alex blushed fiercely, feeling heat all the way up to her ears. Matt just chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. They remained there until they both began to get sleepy. The ice had nearly melted, and she went to put the cloth in the sink before taking him to bed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She said as she snuggled into his side. "If I hadn't upset you enough to walk out, it never would have happened."

"It probably would have happened eventually."

"It's still my fault because it happened because of me. What if it happens again?"

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of it. That bloke was probably jealous that it's not him that gets to come home to you every night, and share his bed with you." He pressed hungry   
kisses to her neck, slowly moving up to her lips. "He'll never get to kiss you, touch you, hold you, or make love to you. Only I get to do that."

"Yes." She breathed before his mouth claimed hers. 

He rolled her onto her back gently, and she parted her legs to let him settle between them. Alex wrapped her arms around his back to rub it as her moans were muffled by his lips. He began to shift his hips against hers and she felt him become hard. She could feel herself getting wet whenever the crotch of her pajama bottoms was pressed against her sex.

"I want you. I want to make a baby with you. If you have another miscarriage, we'll get through it. I'll be by your side through everything. I don't want to lose you, Alex. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Perhaps you're ready for your surprise after all." Matt nodded vigorously, and she laughed as she lightly shoved him off of her to get out of bed. She went to retrieve the bag from the closet. "Get undressed, then close your eyes."

Alex left him with a lingering kiss as she walked to the bathroom to slip back into the corset and matching thong. The panties made her feel a little ridiculous, but she knew Matt loved her ass as much as everything else. When she was ready, she poked her head around the corner to check that his eyes were closed. They were, so she walked to the edge of the bed and cleared her throat, alerting him to look.

"Fucking hell." He breathed.

Alex turned around to give him a view of her backside, giving herself a playful slap. Matt crawled to the end of the bed, grabbed her arm, and dragged her onto the mattress. She shrieked at the sudden movement, but was soon giggling when pinned underneath him. He knelt above her to get a better look at her, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Do you like what you see?" She purred.

"Very much. It's a shame I'm going to have to rip it off."

"Only if you buy me a new one. I quite like it."

"The color looks stunning on you. You should wear dark colors more often."

"Are you going to admire me or undress me?" She teased, arching an eyebrow.

"Undress. Definitely undress."

He made quick work of the corset, flinging it across the room, but he left the panties on for something to play with. He pulled at the sides and let go to snap her skin, taking pleasure in her small yelp. 

"That could be considered sexual harassment, Matthew."

"If you weren't my wife and I didn't already have you almost completely naked and lying under me in bed, Alexandra."

He kissed her again, and she held him in her arms and legs, groaning when his hard cock brushed against her damp thong. The fabric kept getting wetter with every stroke as he gently thrust against her. He broke the kiss so he could hear her sounds better, and he wasn't disappointed as she let out a loud moan when his fingers pressed hard against her clit.

"You're definitely going to have to get me new knickers." She giggled.

"I'm tempted to throw them all out. You don't need them anyway. Plus, I'd really enjoy the easier access."

"Just shut up and get inside me."

To emphasize, she lifted her hips so he could pull down the lace barrier. He complied and immediately thrust two fingers into her wet heat, but she just shook her head. Gripping his cock, she pulled it forward, and he extracted his fingers and inserted his throbbing member into her instead. They both shared a sigh as they were joined, and Matt began a medium pace.

"Is this too fast?"

"No, it's perfect."

"I just wanted to make sure in case you were still sore from last night."

"I am a little, but it's fine."

"I really hope this works. I want a baby so badly."

"So do I. We'll be alright if it doesn't work though, right?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

After a few minutes, Alex pushed him onto his back to take control. Her hands rested on his chest as she rode him, gradually increasing the pace. He rubbed her clit as much as he could, and she shattered around him, her contracting muscles causing his release as well. She collapsed on top of him, her breath tickling his neck. Once she was rested, she moved off of him and snuggled into his side.

"It's been so long since you've cum inside me. I almost forgot what it felt like."

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear bleedin' condoms anymore." She giggled and pressed kisses to his chest before laying her head on his shoulder. "I'll give you a baby, Alex. I promise."

"I wish I could say the same, but I have a faulty womb."

"I still love it anyway."

"Silly."

She fell asleep with a smile, hoping that she would be able to get pregnant again, and actually carry it to full term. She secretly worried that, despite what he said, he would leave her if she couldn't give him children. Though, she also hoped she would be very wrong about that.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Alex woke up alone. She got up and walked out to the living room to discover the room was empty, along with the kitchen and bathroom. She wondered where he could have gone on a Sunday, when the front door burst open, entering him with plastic bags gripped in his hands.

"Where were you?"

"Went shopping for provisions." He set the bags down on the kitchen counter, and she looked through them. Three of them were full of pregnancy tests and ovulation kits. The other two were just groceries. 

"Did you buy the chemist's out of pregnancy tests?"

"No, not entirely."

"And what about the food? Those are really expensive cuts of beef, Matt! It must have cost a fortune."

"Can't put anything past a butcher's daughter, can I? It's no big deal."

"What's the occasion? I'm not pregnant yet."

"I just want to cook for you tonight. I left early in hopes you would still be sleeping, and this would be a surprise. Though, considering you didn't bother putting your robe on, I'm glad you're awake." 

"Do I get to help you cook, at least?"

"Nope. And you're not doing the dishes either. I'll take care of everything."

"You're perfect." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Isn't that why you married me?"

"Partially. Mostly it was because of your sex drive." She giggled when she noticed him blush. "I'm kidding. I married you because I love you and can't imagine my life without you. And because you're fantastic in bed."

"You're not so bad between the sheets yourself."

"Do you have any of those kinds of activities planned for today?"

"Maybe later, but for now, I'd like to take you out for breakfast. Be a good girl and go get dressed." He bopped her on the nose with a grin.

"But..."

"Go."

"I'll make it worth your while if you let me stay." She purred, cupping him through his jeans.

"As tempting as it is, I'm hungry."

Alex sighed and turned to head for the bedroom. Matt lightly slapped her ass, causing her to squeak. She quickly turned and jumped into his arms. He caught her on instinct just as she claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Her legs wrapped around him, and he could feel the heat of her sex through his shirt.

"I have to put the meat away before it spoils." He mumbled against her lips.

"It'll be fine. Butcher's daughter, expert on meat."

"That's not the only thing you're an expert on."

She moved on to his neck, kissing and nipping at him as he walked them to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and hurriedly undressed. He spent a substantial amount of time getting her ready before entering her. Their coupling was slow, and both ended with a strong climax. Matt rested for a minute before getting up to put his clothes back on (though he had to change his shirt since there was a wet spot on the front of it).

Alex got dressed as well, helped him put away the groceries, and they left for breakfast. He took her to a nice little French bistro where they had her favorite scrambled eggs in a shell. Halfway through the meal, her cell phone rang. It was Florian asking where they were because he brought Salome back.

"He usually doesn't bring her back this early. He must have a flight to catch or something." Alex said after she hung up. "We better get back."

Matt asked for the check, and it was quickly retrieved. He paid and left a generous tip before they left. They made it back to the flat in half the time it took to get to the restaurant, and found the father and daughter pair in the hallway outside their door. The four of them entered, Salome was carried by Matt because she had missed him. He chuckled to himself about carrying her mother earlier, but passed it off as being happy to see her.

"I thought you were keeping her all week." Alex said.

"A job came up so I have to fly to Germany."

"Oh. Well, I'm always in a better mood when I have my daughter."

"By the smell in this apartment, it would seem you're always in a good mood." He replied in a hushed voice.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're familiar with my... appetites." She giggled.

"Quite familiar." He replied with a smirk. "Actually, can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, and lead him into the kitchen, where his demeanor took on a saddened tone.

"What is it?"

"There is no job. My mom's ill, so I'm going to help dad take care of her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Tell her I hope she feels better soon."

"I will. She always loved you, Alex."

"She's a wonderful woman. I like to think of her as my second mother." She paused. "Would you want me to go with you?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what would Matt think?"

"She's an important woman to me. He'd understand."

"What would we do with Salome? I don't want her to see anything she shouldn't. I mean, if mom looks poorly."

"We'd have to bring her with us since Matt's too busy to look after her. When does your flight leave?"

"2 this afternoon, but I could get a later one."

"I'll ask Matt." She went back to the living room and sat next to him on the couch. "Darling, I need to go to Germany."

"Why?"

"My ex mother-in-law is ill, and I want to see her. Is that alright?"

"What about our dinner tonight?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but this is important to me. Just keep the steaks in the freezer, and they'll be fine until I get back. I should only be gone a few days."

"Who's going to watch Salome?"

"We're taking her with us. I know you're too busy filming all day to take care of her."

"Does she know you and Florian are divorced?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure it's not an act to pretend like you're still a happy family." He said a little coldly. "Just do what you want. I can't stop you."

"There's no need to be this way. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just don't trust him."

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you, and I'll be back either Wednesday or Thursday."

"I'm not sure how I'll cope being away from you that long." Matt whined.

"You'll be fine. You'll probably be distracted by work so the time will go by fast."

"The nights won't. I can't sleep without you anymore." Alex cupped his cheek and kissed him longingly.

"I'll miss you too."

"Then don't go."

"I have to. I haven't seen her in awhile, and this may be my last chance."

"Alright." He sighed. "But you owe me when you get back."

"Owe you what?"

"The time we could have spent shagging like rabbits."

"You're insatiable." She giggled.

After giving him a kiss, she went and told Florian to get two tickets. Salome was confused when she was told to pack some more, but soon got excited when she heard the reason. Alex packed quickly, gave Matt a last kiss goodbye, and the three of them were off to the airport.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one took forever. This was a difficult chapter to write for some reason. The next couple chapters may keep Alex in Germany, but I haven't decided yet. Hopefully I'll be able to take things slow for awhile.

The plane touched down in Florian's hometown and Alex couldn't wait to see her ex-mother-in-law. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas three years ago when Salome was still a baby. She hoped the woman wasn't too frail looking because she couldn't bear to see her like that, or have Salome see her like that.

After they got their bags, Florian rented a car and drove to his parents' house. His father, Frederick, was wandering about the garden when they pulled up. Salome was out first, rushing to her grandfather, while her parents carried the suitcases. 

"Hello, dad. How is she?"

"It's one of her good days."

"We'll get settled in then go see her. Will you watch Salome?"

"Of course."

Alex and Florian made their way into the house, putting their suitcases in separate rooms before going to check on his mother, Annaliese. She was sleeping at the moment, her breathing labored and raspy. He carefully closed the door so as not to disturb her, and they went back downstairs to brew a pot of tea. 

" _That's_ a good day?" He asked her in disbelief. "I'd hate to see a bad day."

"Do the doctors know what's wrong with her?"

"Pneumonia, I think."

"Well, that's alright then. They can treat it."

"Yeah, but for some reason, the medicine doesn't always work for her. It's like it's selective of the times it wants to work."

Alex couldn't bear to see him look so distraught. Setting down her tea cup, she embraced him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly the way she always did when they were married. He hugged her as well, burying his face in her curls. Florian had missed being comforted by her, and he regretted them falling out even more.

He couldn't bear the thought that she was married to someone else and wasn't his anymore. Of course he was happy for her, but he wished it was him that could make her happy again. They were still hugging when Frederick returned in the house with Salome, and they sprung apart as if they had been doing something more inappropriate.

"Don't stop on our account." He smirked.

"How's gran?" Salome asked.

"She's asleep, but you can go see her when she wakes up." Alex said.

The child smiled and tried to climb up onto the stool in front of the island counter. Her dad lifted her up as he made airplane noises, swirving her through the air, before setting her down. She had squealed at that, the sound turning into giggles when she was seated. Florian smiled at her. Seeing her happy lifted his worried mood.

"Can I have hot cocoa, mummy?"

"Sure. White, milk, or dark?"

"Ummm, I'll try white, please."

She ruffled her daughter's hair before exploring the cupboards. She found a packet of white chocolate cocoa mix and tore it open to dump it into a mug before pouring in some milk, giving it a stir before putting it in the microwave. She set the timer for a minute and a half, and the whirring sound filled the otherwise silent room. When it dinged, she took it out and set the mug in front of Salome, and the little girl watched the steam swirling into the air.

"Thanks, mummy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Please be careful."

"I will. You worry too much."

"Only because I love you." 

Alex pulled her cell phone out of her front jean pocket and excused herself. She walked into the other room as she searched for Matt's name in her contacts, pressing 'call' when she had. It rang four times before he answered, and she let out a sigh and smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hello, River." He purred. "How was the flight?"

"Fine. A little bumpy in places, but that's to be expected. I just wanted to call to tell you I got here safely."

"I appreciate that. I was worried."

"Well, now you don't have to."

"Oh, yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're in a foreign country with your ex-husband. I'll stop worrying when you come back to me."

"That's nothing to worry about." She assured him.

"I hope you're right."

"I love you and I'll be home in a few days."

"Love you too. Can we talk later and have a _special_ conversation?"

"If you're a good boy and eat all your supper."

"How will you know if I have?"

"I trust you."

xXx

The rest of the day passed by kind of slowly. Annaliese woke up and was happy to see Alex and her granddaughter. Frederick said it was the first time she had smiled in days. She seemed to be feeling well enough for company, but scolded Alex for coming all that way. She defended herself by saying that she had missed her terribly.

"I don't think I'm dying, but it was good of you to come anyway." The older woman said, giving Alex's hand a squeeze.

"You'll get better, I'm sure of it." She replied.

"Besides, who has time to be ill when you have to look after a grandchild? She's gotten so big!"

"I'm nearly five!"

"The last time I saw you, you were barely a year old. You're beginning to look more like your mother every day."

"Thank goodness." Florian said, making everyone laugh.

"You're still my handsome boy." His mother said. 

Salome then asked her mom to take her to the bathroom, and as soon as they left the room, she heard Annaliese say how it was such a shame that her and Florian weren't together anymore. The woman's voice was trying to be hushed, but Alex still heard it. The statement pulled at her heart, even more so when Florian agreed with her. For convenience's sake, she wished it had worked out between them.

A part of her would always love him, but she was happy with Matt. He was wonderful with Salome, like she was his own daughter, so she knew he would be great if they ever had kids of their own. Though, she missed her life with Florian. Even though it wasn't easy, their bond had become really strong because of all the turmoil they went through together. Alex wondered if it was possible to be able to remain just friends.

Supper that night was a quite one downstairs. Annaliese remained in bed for she became winded too easily if she moved around too much. Afterward, Alex took a long shower to think about the day. Salome was put to bed about an hour after, and once she was asleep, went to her own room after saying goodnight to everyone else. As she was lounging on the bed, Matt called.

"Hello." She sighed into the phone.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, I'm just very tired. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be up for our special talk. Plus, it feels kinda awkward since I'm in my ex-husband's parents' house."

"That's fine, I understand." He paused, hoping that she believed him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, darling." She replied with a smile.

"When are you coming home?"

"Wednesday, like I said, though if her condition worsens, it might be longer."

"What's wrong with her?"

"The doctor's thing pneumonia."

"And what do you think, Dr. Corday?"

"Well, she's very weak, has trouble breathing. She has a high fever. If I had a stethescope, I could check if she has fluid in her lungs. But, since I don't, I'll have to agree with the people who do."

"Well, tell Florian that I'm sorry and I hope she gets better soon."

"Only so I can come back." She scoffed playfully.

"Yeah, but also... it can't be easy to see his mother like that. I know I'd be upset."

"Oh, so you actually care about his feelings now? You didn't seem to when you said he was still in love with me."

"Well, look at you! Do you expect someone to get over you that easily?"

"Ralph did." She said bitterly.

"He was a twat, and if I ever see him, I'm punching him in the face."

"Darling, that was 10 years ago. I'm over it now. I've married two other great men since then, and I've never been happier."

"Are you happier with me than you were with Florian?" He blurted out suddenly.

"Don't go there."

"Just answer the question, Alex." It wasn't a demand, it was a plea.

"Our marriage wasn't always happy, especially with the whole infertility thing, but the time before that was. Though something about you makes me... I dunno. For some reason I feel better with you."

"I would do anything for you. You know that. I'd give you my heart, literally, if you needed it."

"I know you would. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll let you get some sleep."

"You too, sweet dreams."

They hung up, and Alex set her phone on the night stand before snuggling underneath the blankets. The smile wouldn't leave her face as she remembered what Matt had said. She really did love him, and nothing would ever change that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, she'll be returning to London next time! Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. I mentioned Dr. Corday and I completely forgot that in this AU, ER never happened. Well, it did, but Alex was never a part of it.

When she woke up the next morning, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was... and that there was a body lying next to her. Stiffening nervously, she rolled over to discover Salome sleeping soundly next to her. Alex smiled and brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair, careful not to wake her up. The little girl snorted in her sleep, making Alex giggle quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Morning, mummy." She greeted sleepily.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you get here?"

"I had a bad dream. I tried waking you, but you were too tired."

"It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Can we go make breakfast?"

"Of course, darling. I'll make your favorite pancakes."

"With extra chocolate chips?"

"Yeah."

"You're the best mummy in the world!"

Alex gave her a kiss before they got out of bed and ventured downstairs to raid the cupboards. She found the box of pancake mix and an unopened bag of chocolate chips. Measuring out the batter powder, she added the water and stirred until it was the right consistancy before adding the other ingredient. Salome sprayed the griddle and turned the dial to the right temperature, giving her mom a smile at her own success.

"I sure do love you."

"Love you too, mummy. Do I still get to stay with you this weekend?"

"If you want to. I can't stand being away from you, you know that."

"Yeah. I miss Matty too."

"So do I. We can call him later, if you want."

"I'm really glad you married him, mum."

"So am I."

Alex finished making breakfast, completely unaware that Florian was listening.

xXx

The rest of the day, she could tell something was different about her ex. He wasn't very talkative, and he avoided looking at her at all costs, except to occasionally give her a dirty look. That evening, she was coming out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed when they ran into each other in the hallway.

"Good night." She said, but he didn't answer. "Ok, what's been going on with you today?"

"What do you mean? I don't think I've been acting differently."

"You've barely looked at me or spoke to me."

"What's wrong with that? You're not my wife anymore so I shouldn't have to pay attention to you every second anymore."

"I know I'm not your wife but we're still friends, aren't we? You promised when we got divorced that we would remain civil for Salome's sake, and now you're acting like a complete twat and I want to know why."

"I heard you talking to her this morning. You're new husband is trying to take my little girl away."

"What?"

"She said she was glad you married him. What the hell am I supposed to think about that?"

"You're being ridiculous. You're her father, for God sake! She'll always love you."

"Do you?"

"Is that was this is about? You don't want _me_ to stop loving you?"

"You know I'll always love you, Lex. It would be nice if you never stopped as well."

He cupped her face and brushed her cheekbone with his thumb. She didn't pull away like she should have, but instead, leaned into his touch. His other hand lightly gripped her waist and pulled her into him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, left cheek, and then, finally, her lips. It was a gentle gesture, and he made no effort to deepen it. She pulled away to look up at him with shining eyes.

"A part of me will always love you too, but please respect that I've moved on."

"I do, I just-- didn't expect it to happen so quickly."

"Are you uncomfortable just being friends now?"

"I want you in my life any way I can get you. Even if we are sworn enemies." That made her chuckle, causing him to smile. "I've missed that laugh. I miss a lot of things about you."

"Don't let what Salome said this morning get you down. She's just a child."

"I know." He kept his smile as he trailed his finger along her jaw, something he always did when he wanted to assure her of something. "Good night, Lex."

"Night."

They went to their separate rooms to snuggle under the blanket. Alex stayed up to read for awhile, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept replaying the kiss. Her lips were still tingling slightly, and she brought the bottom one between her teeth. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, startling her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call at all today, but I figured you were busy on set."

"I kinda was, so no harm done. Did you have a good day?"

"It was alright. Annaliese is looking better, and her breathing has improved."

"Good."

"Yeah. I'll be home in a couple days. I can't wait to see you again. The bed is so empty and cold without you."

"Same here. Though, with my long hours, I usually fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Aw, poor baby." She cooed.

"It's not easy being the Doctor! It's also not easy being away from you. I haven't been able to satisfy my 'needs' since you left. I've tried everything, but my hand just isn't good enough anymore."

"So you haven't been too tired for a wank, then?"

"Not tonight." Matt purred. "Perhaps if I heard your sultry voice saying naughty things in my ear, I could get off."

"You think?"

"Only one way to find out."

"You seriously think I'm going to have phone sex with you at my ex-parents'-in-law's house?"

"Why not?"

Alex sighed. "You won't let it go, will you?"

"Nope. I should be able to have phone sex with my wife, no matter where she is."

"I still can't believe we're married."

"I know what you mean. I'm glad I was lucky enough to find the woman of my dreams so soon in life."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. Let's shag!"

"You're so romantic." Alex deadpanned.

"I do my best. I'm already hard for you."

"Are you stroking your cock?"

"If only this was your hand. Are you touching yourself as well?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course. It's only fair."

"Hang on."

Alex laid the phone next to her on the bed as she raised her hips to push down her pajama bottoms. She then began unbuttoning her shirt, then tossed it on the floor with the pants. Once she was naked, she settled into the pillows and teased herself to arousal. Her fingers lightly trailed up and down her stomach before the hand rested between her thighs.

"I'm back." She said, a little out of breath.

"Tell me how wet you are."

"Wet enough for you to fuck me. Hard. Just you wait until I get home. I'm going to wear you out."

"I look forward to it."

They continued talking and stroking until they both reached a satisfying climax. They said their goodnights and hung up. Alex put on her robe and went to clean herself up. Once she got back to the bedroom, she put her pajamas back on and crawled back under the blankets.

Sleep didn't come easily. She couldn't stop thinking about whether she should tell him about the kiss. There shouldn't be any secrets between them, and it was innocent after all. But she had a feeling he would get angry about it. She'd had enough of the arguing and fighting (no matter how fantastic the make-up sex was). 

If she was going to tell him, she decided she would wait until she got back and say it to his face rather than over the phone. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and eventually drifted off, dreading the time when she'd have to go home.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sal, hurry up. We have a plane to catch." Alex called up the stairs to her daughter.

"I'll miss you." Florian said. "Both of you."

"How much longer are you staying?"

"A couple weeks, or until something changes. Whichever comes first."

"She will get better. She's seemed so these past two days."

"Things can change. She could get worse again."

"I know, but just try not to think about it." They heard thuds coming from the upstairs hallway, and knew it was Salome on her way down. "Call me whenever something happens. I'll be there for you anytime you need me."

"I wish you could stay."

"I wish I could to, but I should get back. I don't want Matt to worry about me."

"There's no reason for him to worry. Doesn't he trust me?"

"Not since that photo on the Daily Mail website of you kissing my cheek. He knows you still love me."

"Can you blame me?" He teased with a grin.

Salome was coming down the stairs now, and they stepped further apart. She just walked between them, dragging her suitcase behind her, and went to stand by the front door. Alex and Florian followed, because he was taking them to the airport, and the three left the house after saying goodbye to Frederick. Annaliese was sleeping, so she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her.

The suitcases were put in the trunk, and they got in the car to go to the airport. It was a silent drive, no one spoke, just occasionally exchanged awkward glances. Alex wished she could have stayed, but she wasn't sure how much longer it would take for Anna to get better, or for something to change. Though, she missed her husband dearly, and would really like to get back to him.

Arriving at the airport, Florian helped with their bags, and walked them inside to wait for the flight to be called. Alex stopped in the cafe to get a latte and a hot chocolate for Salome, then the three of them went to sit. The child swung her feet while the adults continued to exchange looks. Finally, he just had to ask.

"You're not going to tell him we properly kissed, are you?"

"I think I should. It would be wrong not to, and I don't want to lie about it."

"You can blame it all on me. It was my fault, after all."

"It wasn't your fault. It was just a force of habit, wasn't it?"

"Sure, let's call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"An impulse. I just wanted to kiss you, Alex. It had been so long, and I really missed it."

"Well, in the future, please try not to have any more 'impulses'. I'd like this marriage to actually be successful."

"It was one little kiss. It's nothing to get upset about."

"You kissing me on the cheek was enough to get him pretty angry."

"I can't help that he's jealous. He has no reason to be. I mean, sure I still love you, but I know that you've moved on. In time I'll come to accept it, but that kiss will be the last time   
my lips touch yours."

"Do you ever wonder how we would be if we were still together?" Alex asked suddenly.

"All the time. Though, I'm not sure I would have noticed that our marriage was going wrong. Maybe it was for the best that we broke up. Salome really likes Matt, and he makes   
you happy, so I am really happy for you both."

"Have you been seeing anyone?"

"A few women have caught my eye, but I just haven't been interested. I think you've ruined me for future conquests." He chuckled, and so did Alex.

"You never know until you get out there and try again. There could be someone better than me."

"There's no one better than you."

She smiled at him sadly, and he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her forehead. Just then, their flight was announced, and the two girls scrambled to collect their suitcases and get to the plane. He followed them to the boarding gate, gave Salome a big hug that lifted her off the ground. She gave him a kiss before he put her back down, and then it was Alex's turn. He waved at them as they walked down the corridor, and Alex turned around to say one last thing to him.

"Find someone."

He nodded and then they disappeared around the corner.

xXx

The flight back was long and anxious. Alex wanted to get back home, hoping Matt wouldn't be too upset with what she had to tell him. Part of her didn't want to, but a bigger part knew that she had to be honest. It was just a harmless little kiss, anyway. Her thoughts eventually exhausted her, and her and Salome had fallen asleep for a couple hours.

Once they landed, they got a cab to return to the flat. Matt had to film, and he probably wouldn't be home until after Salome had gone to bed. Alex would try to stay awake as well, but her constant yawning told her it most likely wouldn't happen. It was nearly suppertime by the time they entered the apartment, but there wasn't anything substantial in the fridge or cupboards.

She ended up ordering something, and they ate together at the small kitchen table. They shared small talk about how Salome had loved seeing her grandparents again. Once the meal was done, they watched TV for an hour, and the little girl was given a bath, then put to bed after Alex read her favorite story.

When she was asleep, she quietly snuck out of the room to make herself a cup of soothing tea. It made her quickly nod off, and she didn't wake up until she was being carried down the hallway. She was startled at first, but Matt shushed her softly, and she nuzzled her nose against his neck as her arms wrapped around him. 

He set her down to change her into pajamas before helping her into bed, and tucked her in snugly. He left her with a kiss to her forehead before going about his usual nightly routine. Once he was comfortable in a pair of sweatpants, he climbed into bed as well, and turned off the lamp on his end table. Snuggling against Alex, she sighed softly as she turned over to look at him.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." He said.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"I'm here now."

"Yes you are." She exhaled with a smile, giving him a kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you like crazy. How was it?"

"It was fine. It was really nice to see Frederick and Annaliese, though it would have been better in happier circumstances."

"I'm sure they were really happy to see you and Salome."

"Yeah. They last time they saw her was when she was still a baby."

"And how was Florian?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"He's worried, but otherwise good." She paused. "He kissed me. It was a completely innocent one on the lips. I wanted to tell you so I wouldn't have to lie about it, but didn't want   
to make you angry. He promised it would be the absolute last time."

"It's alright. I know I got mad in the past, but I'm over it now. You and I have talked it out, and I'm ok with it. Just as long as it doesn't go any further than kisses."

"Of course not. I would never, ever do that to you. And you didn't just get mad, you were pretty furious."

"I don't want anyone else getting too friendly with my wife." He joked lightheartedly.

"I never took you for the jealous type."

"I never used to be, until I met you."

"Why would that make you change?"

"Because I care about you. You're my entire world now, and I couldn't handle losing you."

"I wish I had met you before the disaster that was my first marriage. You would have saved me a lot of heartbreak."

"Do you think Salome still would have come along? I mean, obviously we would have had children, but would you have chosen a different name if we had a daughter?"

"I don't know. It's something to think about." She said through a yawn.

"Better not right now. Get some sleep, and I'll make you breakfast in bed in the morning."

"I love you. Thanks for not getting mad."

"I love you too, and it's not a problem. I trust you to make the right decisions. I know you would never hurt me."

He pressed his lips to hers, and she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. They fell asleep quickly, having missed the others' warm embrace. Matt's internal alarm clock let him wake up at a little after 6am to make her breakfast like he promised. He also made some for Salome since he hadn't gotten to see her at all last night.

Both his girls were happy, which made him happy in return. That afternoon, he had to go film since they were doing night shoots again. Alex and Salome went to visit him around suppertime, and they had a nice little picnic with Karen and Arthur as well. They left when the gang was called back to work, both of them giving Matt a kiss.

Alex was still surprised about him not being angry about the kiss with Florian, and she hoped he wasn't just acting like everything was ok. If he wanted to talk about it some more, she would let him bring it up, but hopefully the subject would be dropped. There were more important things to think of, after all.


End file.
